Tracking Her Down
by soccermonkey413
Summary: Plagued by nightmares and consumed by guilt, Genevieve desperately searches the globe for her twin sister Hazel, intent on finding her. But all actions have consequences, and some are deadlier than others. An unexpected backlash of her relentless searching leads her to discover a long-hidden truth about her creation. Will her friends be able to save her from Douglas? From herself?
1. Prologue

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Prologue (Genevieve's P.O.V.)

"Fifty thousand, do I hear fifty-five thousand?" _The old scientist on the top left raised his hand and Douglas pointed. _"Fifty-five thousand to Doctor Sandier Lankanotvitch. Do I hear sixty thousand?" _The woman in the bottom right raised her hand. _"Sixty thousand to Professor Isabella Jamison, do I hear sixty-five thousand?" _Genevieve gritted her teeth as she and her twin sister Hazel stood behind Douglas, chained to posts as other twisted scientists who shared his ideals bid for them. The numbers kept rising and a hatred rose up in her, a hatred no seven year old should have to feel, born of a past that no human should have to endure. But she and her sister weren't just human. They were genetically engineered super humans that Douglas dubbed bionic, due to the program he'd installed in them._

_Catching Hazel's eye, she desperately shook off the momentary distraction, her vision zooming in once more as the bidding continually rose higher and higher. The trailer waited outside, parked and with the back doors open. The instant the bidding was complete, she and her sister would be thrown in the trailer and taken off to whoever had won, to be trained and raised as cyber-soldiers, bringers of mass destruction._

_On and on and on the bidding went, for hours it seemed. Apparently Douglas had told them they were worth a lot. Eventually the bidding stopped at 1.2 million for the old bald guy on the left. The other two scientists shut off, and Douglas and the scientist who'd won began to work out the final details as Genevieve and Hazel had the ropes around their arms and legs checked before being thrown into the trailer. _Like animals,_ Genevieve thought bitterly._

_Rattling along the road in the trailer, bound and gagged, Genevieve waited for Hazel's signal to begin the escape they'd planned the night before. She focused on her breathing, trying to ignore the smell of decay in the trailer, while she waited for Hazel to cue her, beginning the escape to freedom. Disgusting inhale through her nose, smelling the disgusting scent of rot and decay swirl into her nostrils, then breathe out, again through her nose with her mouth duck-taped, stinging her sinuses and almost making her cough on the way out. All the while, she never took her eyes off of Hazel, watching as she used her enhanced hearing to listen to their surroundings and judge the distance. Once they were a good enough distance away from Douglas, Genevieve would blow the engine using her pyro-kinesis. They would let the ropes catch fire and escape into the nearest town, hoping to blend in, and regain their strength before setting out to find their parents._

_Opening her eyes, Hazel nods at her. Taking a deep breath, she focuses on the heat of the guards on the back of the trailer, stationed there to make sure they don't make a run for it. Drawing off their life heat, like winding yarn into a ball, she forces their thermal energy to collect into a ball of heat so hot it's almost visible. Placing her hand on the floor as best she can, she locates the greatest source of heat: the engine. Using her mind, she guides the ball of heat through the interior of the trailer, pausing just outside the wall of the engine. Just as she's about to have it enter, Genevieve pauses, chills shooting down her back as she realizes it's time. This moment, the one they'd planned for since they were old enough to talk, it's finally happening. Once it starts, there's no going back. Once it starts, they'll begin to be free of Douglas, and free from the scientists who bid on them like pieces of meat. Genevieve guided the ball in._

_A loud hum fills the air as with an ear-shattering explosion, the engine, heated beyond its tolerance point explodes, sending the driver and everyone else in it flying as they all dive for cover. Fire burned through her ropes, eating away at the fibers, its hot, hungry fingers searching for her flesh. But she'd been through worse pain at Douglas' hands, and forced herself not to scream. Using their own thermal energy this time as their hands burn, Genevieve sent the fire this time into the ropes on their legs. If she'd been alone, then she could've used her super-speed to get away before anyone could blink. But she wasn't alone. Genevieve was with Hazel, who had strength, not speed. So the instant their ropes were off, they rubbed the fire out and grabbed each other's hands, running away from the smoking trailer._

_But they'd miscalculated, as a second, more powerful explosion blows up not just the engine, but the entire trailer in a hot, smoky inferno. The heat wave rips through the air, and they hadn't been far enough away, they hadn't had enough time to get far enough away, and so the two of them watch each other helplessly, each crying out as their twin flew away from them._

_Genevieve landed hard on her back, the air whooshing out of her in one quick second, like someone had punctured a lung. Laying their struggling behind a mound of twisted and smoking metal, she fought to regain her breath but the dust, the dust was everywhere making breathing impossible. Every time she managed an inhale, dust and dirt came along with it, flooding her nose and sticking to her throat, inducing hacking coughs that ravage her body._

_After precious minutes had passed, she forced herself to put one hand on top of the other, to drag herself up towards the screams, unaware of the burns forming on her hands as she used the steaming metal to haul herself up. Pushing her way forward, past twisted machines and the unlucky remains of those who had been too close when her explosion hit, Genevieve forced down the nausea, relentlessly pawing her way forward, crawling when she trips and is unable to get up until she can stand again. She continued to weave her way through the chunky debris, away from the sharp smell of pine, away from the forest and the promise of escape and safety. But she couldn't go yet. Hazel was still in danger._

_Passing the smoking remains of what had been a tire, a cry escaped her soot-blackened lips as she saw Hazel, surrounded by men, ducking and weaving their punches in a furious dance, connecting her own hits when she can, her strength sending them each flying back twenty yards, the seven year olds face a mask of anger that would've made Douglas proud. But Genevieve could see the fear in her eyes as the hired thugs managed to push Hazel up against the remains of the trailer. With her back to the wall, she hits when she can, desperately dodging as Genevieve frantically rushes to her aid. But she couldn't concentrate enough to activate her super-speed._

_And then it's too late. A man jumps up behind Hazel, grabs her and stuffs her in a sack. A scream tears its way out of Genevieve's throat, an inhuman cry of pure hatred erupting from her furiously and she turns to the remainder of the attackers with only one goal for them. Death. Fighting angrily, she kicks and slams and punches her way through them, until a shot fires and she ducks to slow. The thugs start laughing and she frowns, pulling out a tiny dart as the realization hits her. She was too late to save her sister. The fastest person on earth, and she was too late. But then the ground rushed up to meet her, pebbles cutting into her already damaged face and everything faded to black._

PAGE BREAK

_Hints of sounds, flashes of images, a huge explosion, the sharp sting of pine, all fading, as the black hole in the center of her mind greedily sucked in everything that happened to Hazel, everything that happened during their failed escape attempt. But wait. What happened to Hazel? What explosion? When did they try to escape? She desperately grabs for the images, the scents and the sounds, intent on salvaging some of them, knowing they hold answers, but before Genevieve can touch them they're all sucked down into the great yawning maw of oblivion, fading from her mind forever._

PAGE BREAK

_Sleep crusts her eyes as conversation filters through her ears. _"Still have the other one… still too dangerous, I need more time to train her… it would've been too traumatizing for her, ninety six to one she blocked it out… I'm telling you she's too unstable!"_ A sudden fit of coughing racks her body and forces her eyes open. When it subsides, Genevieve stretches like a cat, wondering where Hazel is and why she isn't in her cage next to hers. Once they'd hit their fifth birthday Douglas had stopped training them separately, saying they needed to learn to work as a team._

"Where's Hazel?" _she demanded angrily as _he_ strode into view, arrogant as ever._

"All in due time. Now what do you remember about last night? You answer my question, and I'll answer yours."

_Genevieve looked around angrily for something to throw at him as he stood calmly outside what he called a 'capsule', and what they called a 'cage'. Sighing in defeat when it's empty as always, she searched her mind for what had occurred but could only keep drawing continuous blanks. Praying he'd still answer her questions, she opened her mouth, her vocal chords vibrating as her lips pushed out the three little words that seemed meaningless, but something deep in her gut told her the opposite was true as she told him, _"I don't know."

"You mean you don't remember the news?" _Douglas questioned. Dread started to fill her, pumping through her veins at his happiness, as Douglas was only ever happy when others around him were suffering._ "I told you already. I have all the kinks worked out, so now I only need one of you. And you Genevieve, are ready and prepped to go, which made Hazel merely a dysfunctional weapon. And you know what I do to dysfunctional weapons."

_Tears began to creep down her cheeks as Genevieve shook her head stubbornly. _"No. You wouldn't have. You _couldn't_ have. She can't be," _her breath caught._ "Hazel can't be dead." _But looking into the black pits of his eyes, she saw only triumph, and collapsed in her sorrow, tears coursing down her face, tracing unknown designs across her features as she sobbed, not caring if he saw her, not caring if Douglas counted it as a weakness. Hazel, her sister, her own twin sister, was gone. Dead. And why? Bile rose in her mouth. Because she was _dysfunctional_. As Genevieve lay sobbing on the floor of her cage, she swore Douglas would pay. In less than a weeks' time, Genevieve would get away from him, or die trying. But she wouldn't spend any more time than that with the monster that had ended her sister's life. And if she couldn't make her escape successful, then she would do everything in her power to make sure she took Douglas with her on her way out, would make sure he could never hurt anyone again._


	2. Chapter 1

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Chapter 1 (Genevieve and Bree's P.O.V.)

**Genevieve**

_OK, firewalls bypassed, now just decode the encryption_… Genevieve bit her tongue in concentration as she wove her way through the satellite above Egypt, fingers flying across the keyboard as she uploaded images she needed, forcing the government's device to divert its course to search for the face in the picture.

_Come on, come on, come on…_ ran through her mind again and again as she impatiently drummed her fingers on the desk. The computer flashed and Genevieve grinned. Seventeen potential matches. Quick as a flash, she darted outside the house before taking a deep breath, preparing to use her warp speed. Beginning to run in the direction of Egypt, cities flying by in a blur, she allowed her adrenaline to swirl into a single pool of energy and heard the small click that always sounded when her warp speed was ready to be activated. Readying herself, she tapped into it and was suddenly sprinting across the Atlantic Ocean at the speed of sound on her way to look for Hazel. First stop: Cairo, Egypt.

**Bree**

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you about something important," Mr. Davenport announced.

The bionics turned away from their various past times to face him as Leo smiled condescendingly. "Big D. if this is about you not being potty-trained until you were eight? We already knew."

"No, it's not about that," Mr. Davenport said stubbornly. "And I was seven, not eight, so ha!"

Bree bit back an urge to make a snarky comment. He'd probably ground her and she had a date with Owen this weekend she didn't want to miss. "So what's the important something?" she asked, trying to draw his attention away from his staring contest with Leo.

He gave a sigh as he faced the four of them. "It's Genevieve, I'm starting to get seriously worried about her."

"Why? It's not like she can't handle herself," Chase interrupted.

But Mr. Davenport shook his head. "I know she can handle herself, especially in fights, but it's regarding her sister."

Tension filled the room as it always did when this subject was mentioned. Bree and her brothers knew all too well how frantically Genevieve was searching for her twin, scouring blogs, Googling images and even sending out coded letters to random addresses. "Did she find her?" Chase asked.

"No, and that's what's the problem. The searching methods she's using are concerning me because they could get her into a lot of trouble with the authorities."

"I'm sure it's no problem Big D., what's she doing?" Leo asked.

"She's hacking into top-secret government satellites around the world and forcing them to scan the population to try and find a match for a photo of her," he admitted reluctantly.

"OK, so it's a problem," Leo allowed.

"But how does she even have a photo?" questioned Adam.

"Adam, it's probably a picture of Genevieve, not Hazel," Chase explained.

"But then how's she going to find Hazel with a picture of herself?" Bree's older brother asked, still confused.

"They're identical twins," Chase answered.

When Adam still didn't seem to get it Bree held up a hand to forestall further explanations from Chase. "I got this," she assured him. "They look the same," she answered her brother slowly.

His face lit up as he finally understood. "Ooooh," he said happily.

"Yeeeaaah," Bree said teasingly.

"But why didn't you just say that in the first place?" he asked.

Bree threw up her hands in exasperation as a loud thump and a distinct 'Ow', came from outside the door. Genevieve walked in as they all turned to her, rubbing an already forming bruise on her forehead.

"What happened?" Chase asked in concern.

"It's nothing just a bruise. It's hard to aim right when I'm using my warp speed and I accidentally crashed into the wall. I'll probably have a killer headache in about five seconds but other than that I'm good," she explained.

"Genevieve, we need to talk," Mr. Davenport stated.

She opened her mouth to respond before crying out and clutching her head. "Yup, there's the headache," she said through gritted teeth, rubbing the bruise. "Before we talk about whatever it is we need to talk about, can I get an Advil?" Mr. Davenport nodded and she zipped over to the medicine cabinet, popped in the pill and zoomed back over. "OK, we can talk now."

"You're not going to like it," he warned, but she cut him off. "Does that mean I don't have to listen?"

"No," Mr. Davenport said firmly and she groaned.

"Fine, I'll listen," she snapped.

"Thank you. Now look, I'm getting concerned about you and how you're looking for your sister. You're being reckless and showing extreme disregard for your safety and it's going to get you into trouble with the authorities," he chastised.

But the cocky bionic simply rolled her eyes. "I don't care if it gets me in trouble. If I get arrested I can always just break out, and I'll make sure they don't tie anything I did back to you so I really don't see what the problem is, since I _have_ to find her."

"The problem is you're being careless," Mr. Davenport snapped impatiently. "I just don't understand why you keep obsessing so much over it. Yes, she's your sister but I don't think Hazel would want you to go to prison because of her."

"Look. I'm sorry if you're worried about me but I can't stop looking for her, not after failing her all these years," Genevieve retorted angrily.

"Failing her?" Bree asked in confusion. "How could you have failed her, you haven't even seen her."

"But that's just it Bree," Genevieve stated, looking at her friend with sad eyes. "The first rule Hazel and I realized about Douglas? He lies. But when he told me she was dead I didn't even question it. For over eight years, I thought she was dead. Eight years Bree!" An almost hysterical laugh bubbled out of her lips, the pain in her eyes plain as day before she took a deep breath and continued. "Now that I know she's alive, and I haven't been looking for her, haven't even considered the possibility that she might still be out there, I've left her at the mercy of whatever scientist bid the most money for her. I've left her to Douglas and his other freaky friends for over almost a decade. So I'm sorry if you guys are worried about me but I refuse to stop fighting. I don't care what happens, I'm not going to stop looking. I refuse to fail her again."

"You're crazy," said Adam firmly.

But Genevieve simply rolled her eyes before replying, "It's a gift."

Before any of them could say another word, she zipped downstairs, bypassing the elevator and heading down to the lab.

"Chase can you talk to her?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"What? Why me?" Chase asked in confusion.

"Because she's most likely to listen to you," he started but Chase cut him off.

"Mr. Davenport, I think we should all know by now that Genevieve's not likely to listen to _anyone_ once she has her mind set on something," the teen argued. "Not to mention if anyone tries to stop her from looking for Hazel, she will most likely tear them limb from limb and mail the body parts to separate continents," Chase added as an afterthought.

"We know, that's why we want you to do it," said Bree as though it were obvious. When Chase looked confused, she explained further. "Genevieve will probably attempt murder on anyone who tries to stop her from looking for Hazel, but seeing as she's madly in love with you, you're the one she's least likely to kill."

"Well, I am very lovable," said Chase smugly. Adam mimed vomiting behind him and Bree resisted the urge to laugh. "OK, I'll talk to her but if you see a report of a disembodied leg found in China, I want it to say 'I Told You So' on my grave with a Pakistan themed funeral," he insisted.

"Done and done," agreed Bree.

Satisfied, Chase went back to his book and Leo cleared his throat impatiently. "So are you gonna talk to the lady or what?"

"Well I'm not talking to her _now_," explained Chase like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I'm going to talk to her about this then I'd rather do it while she's in a good mood, and unlikely to bite the head off of anyone who talks to her."

"Fair enough," Leo conceded.

Bree rolled her eyes and went back to texting Caitlin about getting together at the mall tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Chapter 2 (Leo, Chase and Genevieve's P.O.V.)

"Do you think she'll like it?" Chase asked nervously.

"Totally," Bree answered. "Stop worrying already, I'm telling you she'll love it."

"Love what?" Asked Leo as he and Adam came up behind them.

"It's Chase and Genevieve's six month anniversary and he's stressing out that she won't like her present," Bree explained with an impatient roll of her eyes.

"What's he getting her?" asked Leo laughing. "An 'I Heart Nerds T-shirt?"

"Make your own scrabble toasters?" Adam added, chuckling.

"No," said Chase indignantly. "Bree helped me pick it out."

"Oh that's good then. She'll be able to tell what it is without a dictionary!" said Leo, grinning in a teasing way.

Chase bit his lip and Leo felt a bit guilty. After all, it _was_ Chase's first girlfriend.

"Look there she is!" said Bree excitedly. She gave Chase a quick shove and he tripped a bit as he started over.

Leo, Bree and Adam tried to head over without making it seem obvious as Adam whispered to Leo, "Five bucks says she hates it."

"I'm not taking that bet," replied Leo as he peeked out from behind Bree to see Chase tap Genevieve on the shoulder.

She turned to face him, smiling when she saw who it was and Leo frowned, trying to make out what was going on. Chase handed her the wrapped box and she looked at him with a half grin on her face as she pulled off the ribbon. Opening the box he saw Genevieve give a gasp, before throwing her arms around him and giving him a long, slow, kiss. "I don't think she hates it," Leo muttered to Adam. "I should've taken the bet."

**Chase**

Chase grinned in relief as Genevieve hugged him in thanks for the present. "Will you put it on me?" she asked as she broke away from the embrace. He nodded, and she turned around, lifting her hair away from her neck as she handed him the box. Taking out the silver heart necklace with their initials on it, he clasped it behind her neck. Looking at it, she grinned, before turning around and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And for _your_ anniversary present, I'm taking you to that movie you want to see," Genevieve told him as she turned back to her locker.

Chase gasped. "A documentary on the life cycle of the European earthworm?" he asked excitedly.

Genevieve nodded. "Uh-huh. And you had better enjoy it because I get _extremely_ bored by documentaries of any kind."

Chase grinned. "Don't worry, I will. I've been wanting to see that movie for like three weeks!" Genevieve laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to her French class as the bell rang. Chase smiled after her before grabbing his English binder and turning around to come face to face with his siblings.

"Look lover boy, I hate to ruin the moment but when are you going to talk to Genevieve about Hazel? It's been over a week," stated Bree.

Chase inwardly groaned. He'd been putting it off, hoping they wouldn't notice but it looked like they had. Oh well. When the going gets tough the bionic get going. "I'll talk to her about it later," he said evasively. "Now I need to go or I'll be late for class."

Ducking around them he walked purposefully towards the stairs.

PAGE BREAK

**Genevieve**

"Are you kidding? I look gross. I need to change again," Genevieve argued with Bree. She was trying to pick out an outfit for her date with Chase and was currently on option number seventeen.

"Genevieve, you look fine, and you've tried on like a bajillion outfits!" Bree insisted.

"No. No I don't," she snapped back stubbornly. Zipping back into the closet, she popped back out wearing a blue top that said, 'Addicted to Love', purple jeans, pink high tops and of course, with the necklace Chase had given her. "Better," Genevieve decided reluctantly. She turned to duck back into the closet but Bree cut in front of her.

"No. No, no, no, no and no. Enough stressing! I'm telling you, your outfit looks great. Now come on, let's go do your makeup," Bree said stubbornly in a tone that brooked no room for argument. Genevieve suppressed a sigh, before turning around and following her friend into the bathroom.

"OK, so I want to curl your hair, because you've already got a bit of a natural wave, so I want to make it more…" Genevieve hid a smirk as Bree cast around for the word she needed while she sat down. With a snap, Bree grinned. "Pronounced! That's the word!"

Genevieve sat silently, staring at nothing as Bree crimped her hair, clipping the metal plates on her hair until they sizzled. "Ow!" she complained, jerking her head a bit.

"Sorry!" laughed Bree apologetically. "Caitlin does that to me all the time," she added with a grimace before spraying her head with a nice smelling mist. "That ought to last the rest of the night," she said decisively. Putting the hair tools down, Bree pulled out her makeup bag. "Now shut your eyes," Bree instructed. Genevieve closed her eyes obediently as her friend hovered around her, throwing on a little dash of that and a dab of that. When asked to, she puckered her lips and felt the creamy texture of lip-gloss become applied.

"And, open!" Genevieve stared at the mirror in shock, trying to wonder how the person looking like _that_ had gotten trapped in her body. That person had curly hair that fell gently down her back, that person was wearing a purple eye shadow so dark her eyes looked almost bruised but in a good way; and that person had smooth pink lips and lightly flushed cheeks.

"Bree, I look, I look," Genevieve stuttered before wincing in distaste. She hated stuttering.

Bree packed up the makeup, openly smug. "I believe the word you're looking for is, 'smoking hot'," she teased.

Genevieve laughed. "OK, so I look good?"

"Genevieve, for the last time you look absolutely stunning!" Bree insisted. "Now go and have fun, you guys leave in like five minutes."

Giving her best friend one quick hug, she grabbed her purse with beads on the fringes and ducked down the stairs.

**Chase**

"Why do girls always take so long to get ready? They've been up there for over an hour!" Leo complained, as he lay splayed on the couch throwing a ball to himself. Chase shrugged before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to look at her and couldn't stop his eyes from opening wider than normal. She looked _amazing_.

"Do I look OK?" she asked nervously.

"Are you kidding?" asked Leo in disbelief, making no effort to disguise his gawking. "You look _hot_!" he declared.

Genevieve gave a laugh, before walking over and hooking her arm through Chase's. "Come on. If we don't hurry up we're going to miss the movie."

PAGE BREAK

**Genevieve**

"That was such a great documentary!" declared Chase as they walked out of the theatre and into the night, before launching into his favorite parts. Genevieve winced as the harsh street lamps flooded her vision, blinking away the stinging sensation in her eyes as they headed over to the ice cream shop while Chase happily narrated the mating process. So as not to throw up, Genevieve dutifully turned out until it was their turn to order.

"I'll take a medium Oreo in a cone please," she asked before turning to Chase. "What do you want?"

"Can I get a medium mint chip?" he asked.

"Sure and do you want that in a cup or in a cone?" the girl asked.

"Cup," he responded.

"Alright, that'll be nine sixty-seven," she said.

Chase handed her a ten and she counted out the change before heading over to the giant tubs of frozen goodness.

After their order was ready, they exited the store and started heading back. "So what did you think of the movie?" Chase asked excitedly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but in all honesty I was bored out of my mind," Genevieve confessed.

"What? But how could you have been bored? It was such a great documentary!" her boyfriend complained.

Genevieve choked back a laugh, hastily turning it into a cough as Chase adopted an offended expression.

"Well I for one found it fascinating," Chase said smugly.

"Of course you did," said Genevieve soothingly, still trying hard not to laugh.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just that you're Chase and you're geeky," she teased affectionately before sticking her tongue out.

"At least I don't have ice cream on my nose," he quipped.

Genevieve's expression transformed into a scowl. "I do not," she declared, hastily rubbing her nose.

"No, but you do have some on your lips. Here let me get it," he said, before snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back before he pulled away.

"Did you get it?" Genevieve teased.

"I don't think so, better try again," Chase answered with mock seriousness, planting one more quick kiss on her lips before she could laugh.

**Chase**

They walked home, chatting and laughing and managing to sneak in a kiss here and there as they finished their ice cream. But all too soon, they arrived back home. Walking over to the kitchen, they threw away the napkins and Chase tossed his cup out as well.

Genevieve headed over to the elevator, but before she could Chase steeled his nerves and grabbed her arm. "Genevieve wait. Can we talk?" He waited until she nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Look, I didn't want to have to, but the others are saying they won't. We're all worried about you," he began but she cut him off.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Genevieve asked in confusion.

"It's not what you did, it's what you've been doing." He looked in her eyes, willing her to understand how serious this was, to not laugh it off or not care. "The FBI and other agencies have figured out someone's been hacking their satellites and they've been trying to trace it. Genevieve, if they manage to trace it here and figure out it was you you'll be in serious trouble."

But she just rolled her eyes. "Well that won't happen. I made it untraceable, and even if by some miracle they do manage to track it back to me, I'll make sure they just get me in trouble without tying it to you guys, so I really don't see what the problem is," she snapped angrily.

"Mr. Davenport is just worried-" he tried but she cut him off.

"Well he can take those worries and throw them out the window for all I care, they won't do him any good. I took care of myself for eight years, I think I can take care of myself against jumped up government men in suits." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Nothing short of death is going to make me stop looking for her," she told him solemnly.

"And what if it is death that makes you stop?" Chase retorted angrily, all the worries and tension he'd been feeling ever since the search had started pouring out. "What if you can't find her and there is no other stopping point?"

"Let me ask you something," she said quietly. "If you thought Bree had died when it was younger and then you found out that after all these years you'd been wrong and that she was still out there. Wouldn't you want to do everything in your power to get her back?"

"And wouldn't you do everything in your power to keep me out of danger?" he replied just as quietly.

Winding her fingers through his hair and placing the other hand on his back, Genevieve pulled his lips down to hers and Chase didn't resist, his arms encircling her waist as he kissed her hard, tasting the Oreo on her breath, feeling her lips on his, loving the way their bodies molded together. Genevieve broke away from the kiss but touched her forehead to his as she stared into his eyes. "I can't stop looking for her Chase. You have to believe that I can handle myself."

He took a deep breath before speaking the words he hoped he wouldn't regret. "I don't like it, but I believe you. Just be careful."

Genevieve gave a small nod, her white teeth flashing in the darkness as she smiled. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 3

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Chapter 3 (Genevieve and Bree's P.O.V.)

_Explosions ripping through solid metal, burning through it like butter… Men coming at them… Hazel ducking and weaving through their punches, her strength sending them flying back whenever her hits connected… Hazel, backed up against a wall before a man jumps up and stuffs her in a sack… A pain, sharp and fast that turns her vision to black as her sister screams_.

Genevieve started, her eyes snapping open, taking in the smooth, clear walls of her capsule, the clean, orderly lab outside it. Placing two fingers on her temples, she tried to slow her breathing, but it was no use, she couldn't seem to calm down. Something about the dream… But she shook her head stubbornly, the terror and panic she'd felt still fresh in her mind. All she remembered was a scream, the dream couldn't be _that_ important. Giving a shake of her head when her heart was still racing, Genevieve flipped the switch to change clothes, before using her speed to dart out of her capsule and onto the roof.

Inhaling deeply as the cool night breeze whipped around her, blowing open her jacket and tossing aside her hair, she turned toward the first rays of sun that were just starting to kiss the horizon. A smile crept onto her face as an idea popped into her head. Why not? Tapping into the energy in the back of her mind, the warp pool she called it, and ignoring the headache that always came with it nowadays, Genevieve shot off towards the sunrise.

**Bree**

Yawning as her eyes reluctantly opened, Bree stretched her arms as she stepped out of her capsule. Rolling her eyes at Adam's snores, Bree stifled a laugh as she realized that Chase was talking in his sleep in Spanish again. Looking around for her phone to record it, she remembered she'd left it next to Genevieve's capsule. Heading over, she picked up her phone from the base and looked up to make sure she was asleep to be greeted by…

An empty capsule.

Her breath hitched and her mind immediately started catastrophizing, going to all the worst possible scenarios before she forced herself to calm down. _You know what? I'm sure there's no reason to panic. She probably just went for a run. Before dawn. Without leaving a note. Sounds perfectly reasonable right? Sure. Let's go with that._

Knocking on Chase and Adam's capsules, she woke them up and explained the situation. Adam suggested the bathroom, until Chase pointed out she would've either heard them or come out by now. "We need to tell Mr. Davenport," Bree insisted. "I'll grab him."

She quickly zipped upstairs before literally pulling him back down with her. "What?" the inventor complained. "Can't a man get his beauty sleep?"

"Mr. Davenport we just need to talk you to search Genevieve's GPS. We woke up and her capsule was empty with no note and-" but before Bree could continue, a blur zipped by before crashing into the wall behind them.

**Genevieve**

Frantically trying to stop running, she backpedaled but not fast enough to stop her from slamming into the wall and stumbling backwards. "Ow…" she moaned as she held her head, trying to soothe the killer headache.

"Genevieve where were you?" Bree demanded. "I mean seriously, would it kill you to leave a note? Or wait a few hours?"

She tried to open her mouth to respond but suddenly her brain wouldn't work right. Her thinking slowed and her vision dimmed at the edges as pain started flowing outward from the warp pool towards every part of her body and white spots danced at the rim of her vision as her eyesight flickered from black to blurry. "I…" she muttered, before slumping forwards, in a dead faint.

**Bree**

Bree chewed her lip nervously as Mr. Davenport checked the pulse monitor yet again. "Her pulse is almost back to normal, but it's still beating at an irregularly slow pace," he noted, before turning back to the computer to finish running the scans.

"She'll be OK though right?" asked Chase nervously.

"Yeah, if she keeps improving at this rate she should wake up any second now." True to his word, at that moment Genevieve coughed as her eyes fluttered open. Crying out in pain, she tried to raise her hands, presumably to grab her head, but the tubes coming out of her wrist made that impossible.

"What happened?" the bedridden girl asked with a frown. "And why does it feel like I got hit in the head with a sack of bricks?" she complained.

"I will be able to let you know as soon as this scan finishes, but for now just rest OK?" Mr. Davenport answered.

Nodding, Genevieve lay her head back down on the pillows, closing her eyes as the machines whirred and the computer buzzed.

A few minutes later, the desktop gave a small beep and with a 'Whee!', Mr. Davenport rolled his chair over to the computer and began typing.

"Well that's not good," he muttered.

Bree assumed he hadn't intended for them to overhear, but hear they did and they immediately pounced on it. "What's not good?" she demanded.

Mr. Davenport spun his chair around so that he was facing all four of them. "Genevieve, it would appear we have a problem. You seem to have overused your warp speed."

"So?" said Genevieve rolling her eyes.

"So?" the scientist asked incredulously. "_So_, you almost exhausted your chip! You could have died Genevieve!" Bree rubbed her little brother's arm in a comforting way as he let out a sharp intake of breath.

Mr. Davenport rubbed his eyes in confusion as Genevieve scowled. "But Genevieve, what I would like to know is how it happened. You haven't even been using it that often."

"Not true," Genevieve muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Davenport asked. But Genevieve sat in stony silence, picking guiltily at a piece of lint on her blanket.

"Genevieve?" Bree asked gently.

She sighed, before opening her mouth and letting the truth pour out. "I've been using it a lot more than you know actually. I've been," Genevieve paused, taking a breath. "I've been using it to run around the globe, searching for Hazel," she confessed. But then the familiar nonchalance came back to her eyes as she looked up at Mr. Davenport defiantly. "How was I supposed to know I'd exhaust my chip?"

"What were you thinking?" Chase exploded and Bree and Adam winced, staring at him. Chase never yelled.

"I was _thinking_ of finding my sister," Genevieve retorted but Chase cut her off.

"You could have died Genevieve!" he snapped angrily.

"But I didn't," she insisted, stubborn to the core.

Chase threw up his hands in frustration. "Genevieve, you're being reckless."

"No, I'm being persistent. They're two completely different things," she quipped.

Opening his mouth to argue some more, Chase snapped his jaw shut and angrily stormed out of the lab.

"Guys can we have a minute?" Bree asked. Adam and Mr. Davenport nodded, and headed towards the elevator.

Sitting down next to Genevieve, and careful not to disturb any of her tubes, she tried to convince her friend to be more careful. "Genevieve, Chase cares so much for you."

"You think I don't know that?" asked Genevieve tiredly.

"No. I think you do know that actually, which is why I can't understand how you can be so reckless with your life. If you die and he's convinced there was something he could've done to save you, it'll kill him. You've _got_ to relax on the search a little bit, for Chase's sake if not your own." Bree said gently, hoping she would see sorrow and regret when Genevieve raised her face.

But instead, when she raised her eyes to Bree's her face was an expression of pure outrage. "If you want me to, 'relax on the search a little', then help me look for her, don't lecture me I shouldn't be!"

Bree felt like she'd been slapped she was so taken aback and immediately started to protest but Genevieve cut her off. "Name three times where any of you, and I mean any of you, have helped me look for her."

Racking her brain, she tried to pull up times where they'd assisted in the search but only came up with blanks and felt instantly guilty. "I can't," she admitted.

"I know you can't, and it's because you're too wrapped up in your own lives to notice that I can't take not knowing Hazel's alive out there somewhere and I can't find her. And until I do, I will work myself to death trying to find her." As she spoke, she unplugged the tubes that were monitoring her pulse and other vitals and slid out of the bed.

"You know you're no good to anyone if you die," said Bree desperately.

But Genevieve just turned her head, letting her hair fall across her face as she whispered, "I'm no good to anyone anyway." And then she was gone, with nothing but a faint breeze from her speed and the monitors to signify that she'd been there at all in the first place.

**Genevieve**

Stepping out onto the roof, she breathed out the knot of tension that had been building in her all day. Looking around, she realized he was up here too. Slowly walking over, Genevieve gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Reaching up, Chase pulled her down onto his lap and she circled her hands around his neck, sighing in pleasure as he buried his face in her hair.

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. "You're sorry you scared me," he said. It was a statement, not a question, but she nodded anyway.

"But you're not sorry you did it." Again not a question. She hesitated, before nodding again.

"Genevieve, I understand why you're so obsessed with finding her, I really do. But you promised me you'd be careful. Being careful does not include almost dying," he said sadly.

"I know. But I can't seem to hold myself back. I just keep telling myself, if I just go to the next city, the next country, the next continent, I'll find her. I have to tell myself that Chase. I have to believe I'll find her," she answered gently.

He sighed. "But how can you know it so strongly? Have you ever thought that maybe she's fine? I know it's selfish of me, but while part of me wants you to find her as bad as you do, the other louder, more convincing part of me just wants to keep you safe right here with me." As he spoke, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Genevieve," he confessed.

As she raised her head to look him in the eyes, Chase brought her lips to his, desperately pulling her towards him, and she let him, slipping her fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and tracing the muscles in his back as she tried to pull him closer even though it was physically impossible. As she tasted the mint of his breath and felt his lips move under hers, she wished for nothing more than to have the knowledge that she would always be able to do this, no matter what else happened. And even though nothing in her life was ever guaranteed, Genevieve did have him now, and she loved that. She loved everything about him. She loved the way his hair stuck up, the way he dressed, the way he always had to be right. She loved the way he was sweet, and mature, and such a good prankster; the way he was never afraid to take the lead. She loved the way he kissed her, making her feel like her brain was melting through her insides every time, turning her to mercury; the way he was never afraid to lend a hand to those who needed it.

All too soon, Chase broke away but she touched her forehead to his, not letting him get far. "Chase, I _am_ sorry I scared you. I'm am so, so sorry. But I can't stop looking for her, and I can't do it myself. Will you help me?"

"I'll do everything I can," he replied. "But you have to promise you'll be more careful. And I don't mean you'll just say, 'you'll be more careful'. You need to mean it."

"If you help me," Genevieve answered, "I promise I'll be more careful."


	5. Chapter 4

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Chapter 4 (Bree and Genevieve's P.O.V.)

**Bree**

"Where's the Advil?" Genevieve demanded as she came into the living room. Bree pointed and she zoomed over, plucking out the container and popping three of the pills into her mouth before swallowing.

"Are you sure you should be having three?" asked Bree frowning. Genevieve rolled her eyes before walking over and swinging her legs over the couch. Plopping down, she put a pillow over her head and held it there. "Genevieve, are you sure you shouldn't be telling Mr. Davenport about the headaches? This is like you're third one in four days."

Her friend mumbled something Bree couldn't make out because of the pillow. "Sorry, I don't speak mumble," she responded playfully.

Scowling, Genevieve took her head out from under the pillow and repeated her answer. "Everyone has headaches, I'm sure it's nothing." Bree opened her mouth to respond but Genevieve shot her a glare that convinced her to keep her mouth shut. For now at least.

PAGE BREAK

"A C+ on your English test? Leo that's great!" Conversation and banter filtered into Bree's ears, but she only caught every other word as she studied Genevieve. Occasionally she noticed Chase glancing at her, but was too intent on her study of her friend to notice.

"Bree?" Her head snapped up as she realized most of the table was looking at her.

"What?" she asked. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"No, I asked you how your day went," said Mr. Davenport in confusion.

"Well I was fine, but Genevieve had her third headache in four days."

"Bree!" Genevieve snapped, her head flying up to face her.

"Is that true?" asked Tasha in concern.

"No, no it's not," insisted Genevieve stubbornly. When Tasha raised a skeptical eyebrow she relented, "OK, it's true but so what? Everyone gets headaches."

"Well yeah but 'everyone' hasn't recently exhausted their bionic chip. I'm want to run another scan after dinner, make sure it's nothing serious alright?" Mr. Davenport put in.

"Whatever," came the predicted reply as she went back to picking at her food.

PAGE BREAK

**Genevieve**

"Seriously? We've already done a CAT scan, isn't also doing an MRI a bit extreme?" she complained to Mr. Davenport.

"In most circumstances yes, but whenever you or the one of other's chips suffer the degree of damage that yours did, it can effect the human side of your brain as well and so I need to make sure you haven't sustained any mental damage from exhausting your chip," he explained.

Rolling her eyes, she complied and slid into the tube for her second scan. "OK so I'm going to be running a series of tests, each about four to six minutes. I'll tell you when each one ends and the next one begins alright?"

"Just start the tests already," said Genevieve tiredly.

Gears whirred and beeps clicked as the machine started up the test. Focusing her eyes on the smooth inside of the compartment, Genevieve took a deep breath, and slowly released it just as another headache started up. Colorful dots started swimming at the edge of her vision and she couldn't stop a sharp intake of breath as pain spun outwards from her head to every part of her body, traveling through her nervous system everywhere from her scalp to her toenails. Clenching her fists, she rode it through, waiting for the pain to stop as it always did. When it finally abated, she slowly opened her eyes, sighing in relief. At that moment, Mr. Davenport slid her out of the machine. Rubbing her temples as she sat up, Genevieve waited for him to look through the results.

"Well, that's not good," the scientist muttered.

"What's not good?" she asked tiredly.

"Come over here, I'll show you." Walking over, he pointed to a scan of her brain on the computer. "OK, so you see this section here?" When she nodded, he explained further, "This quadrant of your brain controls your long-term memory, and it has a heavy layer of scar tissue, which means you're suppressing memories from your childhood. And this part over here," Mr. Davenport continued as he shifted his finger, "Is what stimulates your dream cycles. Do you see how close it is to the scar tissue? It means that the memories you're suppressing are leaking their way into your dreams. Now normally once you suppress the memory, you forget it and your brain won't bring it back until you're ready. Sometimes for weeks, but other times possibly decades."

"Well I haven't been remembering my dreams lately, so it's a moot point," Genevieve snapped impatiently.

"No, it's not a 'moot point,' as you called it," replied Mr. Davenport patiently. "It's my belief that when you exhausted your chip, you weakened the, let's call it a memory barrier, which is what has allowed them to seep into your dreams. Your brain wants to remember, but you won't let yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous," claimed Genevieve. "I mean honestly, that doesn't even sound sane, let alone plausible."

"Genevieve, you could be in serious danger from this," he started but she cut him off.

"Danger. Right," she said with a laugh as she drew out the 'right'.

"I'm serious Genevieve. The stress on your brain is destroying your body. If you can't remember there's no telling what that could do to your bionics if you don't remember what you're keeping locked down."

"I'll be fine," she replied stubbornly. But as the words left her mouth, she began to experience a sensation she hadn't felt in over half a year as emotions that weren't her own started swirling into her mind as her empathy app glitched. She felt the impatience of Mr. Davenport, willing her to understand, the curiosity that came with it, the will to know what memory she was keeping down. And deeper behind that, came the ideas and projects and scientific theories. Her app moved up to the ground floor, seeking out more emotions, more people and it tapped into Chase, Adam, Bree, Leo and Tasha upstairs, who were sitting around. Chase and Bree were feeling levels of concern so high Genevieve gasped as tears came to her eyes. Leo was hoping the C+ he'd earned on his English test would bump his grade up, and Adam was feeling the typical confusion and bliss as Tasha wondered who should do the dishes and when Mr. Davenport would be coming back up.

All these sensations and others flooded into her mind in less than two seconds, forcing their way in until she couldn't tell where her feelings ended and others began. Screaming in pain, she clutched her head, willing it to stop as she backed into the corner, curling into a ball in an effort to shield herself. A hand reached out and touched her shoulder, bringing with it a whole new sensation of feelings, as contact only made it so much worse since it made the feelings go that much deeper, made the connection that much more intense. Crying out, she batted the hand away as tears cut a path down her face. Overwhelming worry and concern crashed into her like a monsoon, battering away at her mental barriers. A gut wrenching scream tore it's way out of her throat, as she sat in the corner, rocking, trying to get the voices to be silent, willing the emotions to go back to the people they belonged and to leave her alone until the pain became too great to think through.

**Bree**

"Guys get down here now!" came the voice of Mr. Davenport through Eddy's system.

"What's wrong Big D.?" asked Leo in confusion as he walked over.

"It's Genevieve," came the curt reply before the connection was cut.

Barely pausing to let out a quick, "See you down there," Bree took off for the lab, arriving before Mr. Davenport had taken two steps from the communicator.

"Where's Genevieve?" she demanded. A cry came from the corner in response. Turning, she saw her best friend sitting in the corner curled in a ball, clutching her head tightly as she rocked back and forth.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Mr. Davenport started as Chase, Adam and Leo ran down the stairs.

"Where is-" began Chase but a scream cut him off as Genevieve started batting at nothing.

"Go away, go away!" she screamed.

"She does know there's no one there right?" asked Adam.

Then suddenly the pieces all clicked as Bree realized what must be happening. "It's her empathy app," she explained. She saw Chase's eyes widen in response and understanding dawn as he registered what that meant.

"Everyone out, now. The closer you are, the worse it gets," he commanded.

They started to leave, but Genevieve called out weakly for them to stop. Turning to her, they waited as she shakily raised her head. "The glitch is over," she informed them softly, wiping her eyes free of tears. Chase walked over and she practically collapsed into his arms, burying her face into his chest as he gently stroked her back.

Just then, an alarm sounded, and Mr. Davenport dashed over to the computer. "Perfect, because that's exactly what we need right now!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"What now?" asked Leo quickly.

"A nuclear power plant in Brazil. It's one of the biggest in the world and is on the verge of a melt down. You guys if that thing explodes, it'll take out roughly 20% of the overall human population," explained the scientist, as he frantically rushed over to pull out the coms units.

"What about Genevieve?" asked Leo. "Because with all due respect girl, you're not exactly fit for a mission. Should she stay?"

But Mr. Davenport was already shaking his head. "I'm afraid she has to go. Genevieve," he said as he turned to face her, her tearstained face leaning on Chase's shoulder. "Your ability to affect gravity is vital to the mission. It seems cruel, I know, but we need you."

Nodding slowly, she gently pushed herself off of Chase and started heading over to her capsule. Chase looked like he wanted to complain, but visibly bit his tongue before heading over to his own with Adam and Bree. Shutting her door, Bree closed her eyes as the familiar flash of light rode up and down.

Stepping out, they jogged over to grab the coms units and plugged them into their ears. Slinging Adam onto her back, Bree watched as Chase slung an arm around Genevieve's waist. "You sure you're up for this?" she heard him ask quietly.

The girl gave a sigh as she replied, "Do I have a choice?" Bree couldn't help but admire her determination at that point, before the four of them sped off to Brazil.

PAGE BREAK

"Guys, you have to split up, there's too much to do and too little time," came Leo's voice into the earpieces. "Bree, you go to the ventilation room. You need to unplug the vents to buy us some more time. Take Adam with you, he can help."

"I don't think 'Adam', and 'help' really belong in the same sentence, but OK," replied Bree. As she sped off with her brother, she heard Mr. Davenport take over for Leo.

**Genevieve**

"Chase, I need you to go to the helium inventory control unit and figure out a way to contain it. If the helium gets into the power conversion unit it'll trigger the melt down that much faster."

"Got it," Chase replied as Genevieve waited for her assignment.

"Genevieve, you have the most critical role. I need you to head over to the control room and collapse the reactor. Now the job requires delicacy, so you can't just collapse the entire thing all at once OK?"

With a nod, she turned to go but Chase grabbed her arm. Looking into his eyes, he cupped her chin and gave her a quick kiss, soft and sweet before darting off to fulfill his part of the mission. Turning away, she followed suit, using her speed to dart off to the control room.

PAGE BREAK

Her mouth dropped in wonder and awe as she stared at the massive ball of energy, so bright it was almost blinding. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, and sent out her senses, but before she could begin-

"Well, well, well," came a voice she'd hoped to never hear again.

Turning around she swallowed. "Douglas," she replied evenly, knowing the coms unit would travel to her friends, taking the conversation to their ears and bringing them to help her.

But Douglas seemed to have known she'd be on coms, because he held up something that looked like a cross between a radio and an eggbeater. "Don't bother. This blocks your signal, meaning it's just you and me sweetheart."

"What do you want?" she demanded as she backed up till her back hit the wall.

"Me? Nothing. It's what you want that matters right now. Your mind wants to remember doesn't it?" he said with a smirk.

Genevieve tried to swallow but found her mouth suddenly dry. "That's right," said Douglas with a smirk. "See, we both know that if you kill me you'll never find Hazel. Of course you could, but that would require you to do what terrifies you." A high cold laugh found it's way out of his throat and she winced as the laughter subsided and he looked into her eyes. "Remember."

She opened her mouth to retort but a wave of pain cut off her train of thought, contorting her face as images flashed before her eyes, sounds forced their way through her ears and the scent of pine flooded her nose. _No. No, I don't want to remember, I don't want to remember, I don't want to remember_, she thought desperately, over and over again.

Giving a final desperate scream, the floor rushed up to meet her as she collapsed.

**Bree**

"That's the last one," Bree told Adam as he set her down.

"Great job you two. Chase how's it going?" asked Mr. Davenport.

"Pretty good over here, I'm on my last helium containment unit," came Chase's reply.

"Awesome, what about you Genevieve?" Bree waited for her friend's reply to come, but only silence came from the other end. "Genevieve?" asked Mr. Davenport, his tone now slightly panicked. Still nothing.

"Bree, get over to the control room now, Chase you head over as soon as you're done," Leo instructed. "I can't seem to get her coms unit back up."

"Maybe she had business," Adam suggested.

"We're all on business," said Bree in exasperation.

"Not that kind of business," her older brother said in a tone of maddening superiority.

Bree scowled as she realized what he meant. "OK first, _gross_, second, I don't think Genevieve's going to the bathroom in the middle of a nuclear meltdown."

"When you gotta go you gotta go," he replied solemnly. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hand and before he could blink they were in the control room, greeted by the sight of Genevieve collapsed on the floor.

"OK we found her," Bree said into coms. "But she's unconscious."

"What?" demanded Mr. Davenport. "Well wake her up. Without her, you can't stop the reactor."

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Bree desperately shook her, hoping she'd wake up. Nothing. Biting her lip, she sighed before giving Genevieve a quick slap. Her eyes fluttered open as Chase sprinted in. "Genevieve, listen," demanded Bree. "I don't know what happened, but we need you right now OK? You're the only one who can disable the reactor."

Bree bit her lip in semi-panic as her friend stared at her through foggy, barely registering eyes. Alarms started blaring. "Warning, meltdown in two minutes and counting. Evacuate, if you have not already done so."

Chase walked over. "Genevieve, look at me." Bree watched as Genevieve's bleary eyes trained themselves on her younger brother's face. "Look me in my eye this is you and me. We need you right now, understand? You're the only one of us who can fix this. We need you if we want to pull this off, OK?"

The fog cleared from her eyes, and Bree had to stop herself from shouting in joy as Genevieve forced herself up and faced the reactor, determination etched in every line of her face, stubbornness practically screaming in her posture as her friend stubbornly raised her arms, preparing to use her ability.

**Genevieve**

Ignoring the pain of her headache, Genevieve closed her eyes and raised her arms, letting out a breath before sending out her mind. Searching for the weak pockets of gravity, she popped them like soap bubbles, stretching and widening them until one by one, they collapsed. Precious seconds passed in tense silence as she worked, the only sound the ever-constant alarm as the one-minute countdown began. Working her way through the gravity pockets, she popped them one at a time until finally, the ball of energy collapsed in on itself, over two tons of rubble and brick forcing it down as she and Bree grabbed the boys and sped back home.

PAGE BREAK

"Genevieve, you _need_ to remember. What if something like that happens again?" Mr. Davenport demanded. Genevieve sat in Chase's lap as he stroked her hair, resting her head on his shoulder as he ranted, but she shook her head. "I don't want to remember this one," she said quietly.

"Which one?" the scientist asked quickly.

Taking a deep breath she replied softly, "The night my sister was taken." Tears came to her eyes and a sob choked it's way out of her throat as she buried her head in Chase's shirt, her tears soaking into it but she couldn't bring herself to care as she fought to keep the emotions back.

Taking a steadying breath, she turned to face Mr. Davenport. "I already told you how Douglas triggered a flashback. I'm almost certain it was on purpose. I think he wants me unstable and unbalanced so I won't be able to look for her."

"Genevieve, that means it's a trap-" he began but she held up a hand to cut him off.

"I don't care." Stubbornly walking over to her capsule, she opened the door and turned around. "Look guys, I'm really tired, do you think you could let me get some sleep?"

Nodding, they filed out. "I love you," Chase called.

"Me too," she responded, before stepping into her capsule.

"I love you too," echoed Bree.

"Same here," Genevieve answered, shutting her eyes and letting sleep overcome her.


	6. Chapter 5

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Chapter 5 (Bree and Genevieve's P.O.V.)

**Bree**

"I'm telling you, the girl cannot say the words 'I love you', it's like a plague," Bree insisted to her brothers as they relaxed on the couch.

"Big deal. So the girl didn't say it once or twice, I'm sure she tells Chase she loves him all the time, right Chase?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, cause she _woves_ you, she _woves_ you," teased Adam in a mock baby voice.

Bree unsuccessfully tried to choke back a smile as Chase rolled his eyes before socking Adam in the arm as Leo repeated the question. "She's told you she loves you before right Chase?"

"Actually, now that you mention it I can't think of a time where she's told me that she has," said Chase thoughtfully.

"Tell you what. I will prove she can't say I love you. Today's Monday, right? So starting tomorrow and going until Friday, we will take every opportunity we can to try to get her to say 'I love you', sound good?" suggested Bree.

Her brothers all nodded and made various noises of agreements as the three bionics headed downstairs to the lab and Leo went to his room.

PAGE BREAK

(Friday)

"Good luck on your biology presentation Leo," called Tasha as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Bree smirked as he hastily wiped it away the second his mom turned around.

"See you guys later," called Genevieve as she grabbed her backpack and rushed for the door.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" called Adam in confusion. "It's the most important meal of the day after all."

"Sorry," she started as she paused with her hand on the doorknob, "but I have to get to school early, I promised Olivia I'd help her cram for an English test she has first period on _The Odyssey_."

"Alright. See you later, love you," said Leo.

"Ditto," Genevieve replied. Giving a wave, Bree turned back to her toast as she darted out the door.

"You know, maybe she hates everyone, she just hates Chase the least," suggested Adam, prompting some very strange looks.

PAGE BREAK

"I just don't want to watch _Titanic_," insisted Genevieve. "I already know everything that happens. Two people fall in love, the ship sinks, and the girl lives and mourns her dead boyfriend, end of story."

"_Titanic_ is beautiful," retorted Bree.

"Define beautiful," quipped Genevieve as she rolled her eyes. "You guys can watch it, I'm going down to bed."

As she leaned over, Bree pointedly averted her gaze as she and Chase kissed good night. "I love you," she called as Genevieve got up to go downstairs.

"Me too," the girl replied.

Moment of truth. "Why do you always do that?" Bree asked like she'd just now thought of it.

"Do what?" asked Genevieve, turning to face her.

"You never say 'I love you'. Why?" Bree clarified.

"I just did," she protested in confusion.

"No, you said 'me too'," corrected Bree. "Come on, you have to have a reason."

"It's nothing, it's just," taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. "I guess I've never really thought about it, but," Bree waited patiently as she paused again. "'I love you', were the last words I said to my sister before she disappeared." And with that, all they saw was a blur before she disappeared downstairs, leaving the bionics and Leo staring after her.

PAGE BREAK

**Genevieve**

"So we're good on the escape plan?" _asked Hazel as they quietly plotted in their cages. Giving a nod, Genevieve took a deep breath._

"I'm scared Hazel. What if it doesn't work?" _she asked, her voice tinged with fear._

"It will work. It has too," _her sister insisted._ "I love you," _Hazel whispered as Genevieve's eyes began to drift closed._

_A smile traced its way across her face as she whispered, _"I love you too."

_A trailer, rattling across the road, guns firing, metal tearing, men screaming, Hazel stuffed in a sack, and a loud, long, never-ending scream pounding its way through her ears before she realized it was coming from her._

"Genevieve!" _called a voice. Turning, she looked in desperation through the massacre, trying to find the voice._ "Genevieve!" _There it was again. Looking around, she didn't see anyone, screaming in desperation as the men closed in on her, their gloved fingers burning against her exposed flesh as she screamed and screamed-_

"Genevieve, wake up!" Her eyes snapped open and the scream died in her throat as she gasped, her body jackknifing awake as her arms jutted out, desperate to touch the walls of her capsule, to know she really was home. Staring intently at her arms to make sure there really were no scorch marks, Genevieve turned to find Adam, Bree, Chase and Mr. Davenport all staring at her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Genevieve, you were screaming your head off, I thought you were Adam singing for a minute," said Mr. Davenport as he opened her capsule and helped her out. Letting Chase pull her into his side, she let him hold on to her, her skin tingling where he touched her through her clothes.

"Genevieve," the scientist said gently as he looked into her eyes. "I know you're still not ready. I know you might not _ever_ be ready, but you need to remember, it's not optional anymore. It's literally killing you, having them seep into your dreams this way. And if Douglas can trigger these flashbacks purposefully, then you're a sitting duck for him in any fight you walk into. And what about your empathy app? If it starts causing it to glitch again, you'll be in serious trouble."

Closing her eyes, she weighed her options. But then she realized she'd already made the choice. "I'll try to remember," Genevieve said softly. "I promise I'll try."

"Good," said Mr. Davenport as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Come with me." The four teenagers followed the father figure into the next room that normally held his self-driving car. But right now it was empty, and was just a clear, white room.

"I want you to meditate. I know, it sounds boring but it's really a very good way to relax your mind. How else do you think I first coped with Leo?" the inventor joked.

Allowing a small smile, she took a deep breath, walking to the center of the room. Giving a wave, she watched as Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport left the room. But Chase stayed. Suddenly all the terror and fear she was experiencing at what she was about to try to remember bubbled up and before she knew it, she ran into his arms, trying to draw off his strength. He was so warm, so real, so _Chase_. "It'll be OK," he whispered. Tilting up her chin, she kissed him in a way that set her heart racing and her skin on fire, gripping him like he was her lifeline and she was drowning at sea.

"I love you," he whispered as they broke away.

Genevieve wanted to say the words, wanted to say them so bad but they stuck in her throat as they always did, preventing her from saying them. "Me too," she replied instead.

Turning, she walked determinedly towards the center of the room. Sitting down, she crossed her legs and took a deep breath, before slowly letting it out. In, out. Repeat. Over and over. Footsteps padded softly towards the door but she barely noticed as she breathed in, and out, in, and out.

_Fire. Fire so hot it burns through metal. A fire made from the life heat of others, drawn together and changed. Fire so intense it turns what was once a bulletproof trailer into smoking, twisted heaps of metal strewn across fifty yards. Fire drawn off of thermal energy and being sent out again to be turned into flame._

_The sharp scent of pine stinging her nostrils, Hazel being stuffed in a sack, the smell of rot and decay stinging her sinuses, the nauseating, suffocating odor of torn human flesh…_

**Bree**

Bree and her brothers waited impatiently outside the door as Genevieve meditated. For the first hour, they'd been raw bundles of nerves, hoping she'd come out soon. The second hour had been mainly boredom as they fantasized about what she might be remembering. During hour three, Adam fell asleep and Chase and Bree drew a mustache on him. Hour four consisted of Adam wondering insistently why she and Chase kept snickering at him while all the while, Mr. Davenport was either clicking away at the computer or counting his money by the thousands.

The door whooshed open and Genevieve stepped out, her face an odd mixture of awe and fear, her eyes haunted.

"Did you remember?" asked Bree instantly.

Genevieve opened her mouth to respond, but before she did she instead turned a confused set of eyes to her older brother. "Um, Adam? Why do you have a mustache?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous," he insisted with certainty as he grabbed a mirror. Bree and Chase snickered as Adam cheered. "Alright! I finally got a mustache! But it's a bit inkier than I imagined it would be," he added in confusion.

"We're getting off topic," Mr. Davenport interrupted. "Genevieve, what did you remember?"

"I remembered everything about the day we were separated," she said quietly. "Including my pyro-kinesis unfortunately."

"Your pyro-whatage?" asked the inventor in confusion. Everyone except Genevieve shivered as the temperature dropped about ten degrees before the box in the corner burst into flames, shriveling into a charred black cinder in seconds.

"My pyro-kinesis," she repeated. "It's one of my abilities. It lets me siphon off the heat from living things and send it into dead things."

Seeing Adam's evident confusion, Bree smirked as Genevieve gave a slightly exasperated sigh, before repeating it in three-year-old terms. "I can set things on fire," she said loudly and clearly.

"Oh…" he said slowly, as happy understanding dawned on his face.

"Genevieve, I don't know why Douglas would give it to you, but this ability is extremely dangerous. You should only use it in the most extreme emergencies, understand?" asked Mr. Davenport seriously.

Bree watched as she gave a nod before asking, "Mr. Davenport, why do I keep getting so many abilities? I mean, I know Douglas intended me to be bionic 3.0 or something but really, this is ridiculous."

"Genevieve, I'm sorry but I don't know why my brother did what he did. If I knew why he had made you so powered up I would tell you, but unfortunately I don't. Now if you're feeling up to it, I really don't want to leave you alone and Tasha threatened to block access to the lab if I don't start spending less time in it, so do you think we could…" he let the sentence trail off but jerked his head towards the elevator.

Nodding, Genevieve walked out and Bree and her brothers followed.

**Genevieve**

"Hey Genevieve, this came in the mail for you a few minutes ago," called Leo as he held up an envelope.

Frowning, she walked over and took the letter from him. Slitting the envelope open, she pulled out a sheet of paper. Unfolding it, revealed there were two lines of text but her eyes only saw the first. She scanned the five words her mouth dropped open. Fingers going numb, Genevieve reread it over and over again to make sure she hadn't misunderstood it as the envelope fluttered to the floor, but she didn't care. The letter changed that. The first five words changed everything.

Tears of joy stung her eyes as she read it one last time. I HAVE ANSWERS FOR YOU.

Underneath, an address.


	7. IMPORTANT Tracking Her Down Update

Tracking Her Down Update

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

PLEASE READ

Hey y'all.

So just a quick _**IMPORTANT**_ update for y'all. So news: since I go to a catholic school, instead of Spring Break we have Easter break and it's this week (18-27). During most of those days I am going to be on the other side of the country. My older sister is a junior and she's touring some colleges in New York and Philadelphia, and since I don't know if I'm going to be able to get WiFi there then unfortunately I'm going to have to take a brief hiatus. INSERT CRYING BABY NOISE HERE.

I know, I know. It's depressing. If I can update, yea! Then I'll update. But if not, then I will do it as soon as I can, I'm just posting this update so that you don't think I'm quitting, because since I normally post pretty regular updates, if I don't go on for a week you might think I'm quitting.

No, I'm not quitting I just won't have WiFi. Don't worry!

So while I'm gone, y'all can read my other stories again, reread Tracking Her Down and review or message me on what you think is going to happen next, or your ideas for short stories. (I will be doing about 2-6 more short stories, so I'm all ears!)

I just posted Chapter 5 and guess what? In Chapter 6, you find out why Genevieve is so powerful! Yea! Dun, dun, duh dun! (Cue the imperial march please ;).)

Thanks for reading, and sorry I won't be able to post for a while.

Y'all are the bomb dot COM! Love ya!

-soccermonkey413


	8. Chapter 6

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Chapter 6 (Genevieve's P.O.V.)

"But why not?" Genevieve complained.

"Because it could be a trap, it's too dangerous, and if you get caught then that's one less point to me and one more point to Douglas who is _totally_ not as awesome as I am," he answered as she stubbornly followed him around the house.

"No, it is not too dangerous, I'll be perfectly safe. You can get me on coms, I'm immune to the Triton app and you can give me trackers so that even if my GPS is disabled you can find me," she argued.

"What're you guys arguing about?" Genevieve turned to see Bree and her brothers walk into the room. Throwing herself down onto the couch, she sulked while Mr. Davenport explained the situation to the four siblings.

"Which is why I won't let her go," he finished.

"By show of hands, who thinks he's overreacting," she asked as she raised her hand. Bree, Adam, Leo and her raised their hands. But to her surprise, Chase did not. "What, don't you think I can take care of myself?" Genevieve asked, gearing up for a fight.

"No, I know you can take care of yourself just fine but I think that you're overestimating your abilities. Genevieve, you just want so badly to find your sister that you keep forgetting about the danger involved," he reprimanded her.

"Chase, I defended myself for eight years, I went through seven years of training, and if I get into any danger I can just speed myself out of there, and unless he's been able to create some sort of advanced version of the Triton app, he can't control me in any way, shape or form," she argued.

"I still don't want you to go," he said stubbornly. Walking over, he slid open the elevator doors with his molecular kinesis and probably down to the lab.

"Chase!" she called. Sighing, she jumped off the couch and ran after him down the stairs.

PAGE BREAK

When she got down to the lab, she found Chase sitting at the desk tinkering with some parts.

"I've always been good at making things," he said without waiting for a question. "I always have been. Too bad it's not useful. I've never had super-speed like Bree does, or super-strength like Adam does, but the one thing I have always had is my intelligence." Still looking determinedly at the pieces, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder as he continued to talk. "Adam and Bree are always ragging on me for being short and nerdy, always calling me bossy, and saying I'll never get a girlfriend. And then you came along, and actually saw me differently. You actually bothered to get to know me and you liked me because of it instead of running away screaming like Adam always said girls would do."

Spinning the chair around, he pulled her into his lap. "Is it really so wrong of me to not want the only person to ever see me as more than a geek to throw her life away?"

"Chase," Genevieve said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I know why you want to keep me safe. I'm an empath remember? I get it more than you know," she added with a small smile. "But I also know that _you_ know that I need this. You know this is best for me, but you don't want to see me get hurt and I can respect that, but I can't go my entire life wondering why I'm so different. If whoever this person is has answers, I need to get them."

"But why can't we get find them some other way? I've been helping you look for Hazel, once we find your twin we can look for answers. Why can't we just tackle one problem at a time?" Chase asked desperately.

"Because when life hands you the opportunity to find the answers you need on a silver platter you don't turn it down and ask for the bill!" she exclaimed, slightly exasperated. "Chase, I just don't understand why you can't let me-"

But before she could speak, he pulled her head down to his, effectively cutting off her train of thought as all coherent words faded from her mind. Twining her arms around his neck, she pulled herself closer to him, pressing their bodies together. Her breath whooshed out of her lungs as his hands wrapped themselves around her back, pressing her up to him. Feeling his lips move under hers as she tasted him, she tried to pull him closer, needing him. Which was when she realized it. She needed Chase. She needed him more than an ocean needed water and more than earth needed the sky and more than Bree needed her cell phone. She loved him, even though she might never be able to say it. Sliding her hands under his shirt, she traced the contours of his back, feeling the defined muscle as his skin sizzled against hers. Finally breaking away, she told him, "Chase, you have to let me go. If you love me," holding up a hand, Genevieve forestalled the interruption she knew was coming. "If you love me," she repeated, "You'll let me go. I _have_ to go. I need answers, I can't just let this opportunity slip through my fingers, not when it's right there in front of me."

Sighing, he ran his fingers through her hair, sending fireworks through her body. "I don't like it. But that doesn't mean I can't see why you have to go."

PAGE BREAK

"Mr. Davenport, just because I asked you not to check in on me every five seconds, does not mean you can check in on me every _ten_ seconds," Genevieve snapped irritably as she walked towards the meeting point in her mission suit. Nearing the coordinates left on the letter, she took a deep breath as she traced the location through her GPS.

"Genevieve, it's Chase. How's it going?"

Giving a smile, she replied. "I'm fine. How're things on your end?"

"Good over here," he answered. "You there yet?"

"Almost," she answered nervously.

"Good luck," he said quietly.

"Thanks."

PAGE BREAK

"Hello?" called Genevieve as she stepped inside the warehouse. Looking around, she found a note, saying _second floor_. Exhaling softly, she headed over to the stairs.

Taking them carefully, she walked up to second floor, one step at a time, the wooden panels creaking as she went up a floor.

Popping out of the stairway, she looked around. "Is anyone here?" she asked loudly.

"I'm here," came a deep voice.

Whipping around, she saw about fifty feet to her right, a man in a mask step out of the shadows. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Before we discuss anything, I'd like you to say goodbye to your friends on that coms unit of yours," he said quietly.

"And if I don't want to?" she snapped.

"Then I'll leave right now," the man responded calmly.

"Don't do it Genevieve," Chase demanded.

"I need answers. Besides, you can still find me. I'll turn it back on the second I can." Quickly reaching up, she switched off the earpiece, effectively cutting off any arguments he could've made. Turning back to him, she repeated her earlier question. "I asked it before, and now I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"My name isn't currently important. What is important, is that I know who you are. I helped to create you and your sister, subject H."

"Subject H has a name," she snapped. "And it's Hazel."

"You and Hazel then," he said impatiently.

"Wait," she said as the pieces clicked. "What do you mean you helped _create_ us? You engineered our bionics?"

"No. Look, what's your name?"

"Genevieve," she responded.

"Genevieve then. You and Amber-"

"Hazel," she corrected.

"Whatever. You and Hazel weren't born the normal way. You were grown."

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'grown?' We're people, not a garden."

"Yes, but you're not people in Douglas' eyes, and for a while almost not in mine either," he confessed. "Douglas and I broke into a blood bank and stole some female DNA about fifteen years ago. Mixing it with our own, with a lot of science, and a little bit of luck, we were able to create you two: the ultimate bionics. We could tweak your DNA any possible way we desired to best make it fit your abilities." Pausing, he tilted his head to the side, muttering, "And in your case to fit your purpose."

"What purpose?" she demanded, but he simply waved it aside.

"I'll explain later, but we're getting off track. I said I had answers, and I do. Genevieve, if you want to find your sister, you need to remember _everything_. You can't block any of it out any more if you want to find Hazel. You need to remember the good and the bad, the light and the dark. All the memories you shared with her must be unblocked or you'll never find her."

"How do you know all of this? No, scratch that. How did you even gain permission to help create us? Trust isn't exactly one of Douglas' strong suits," she stated.

"Who do you think gave him the idea for bionic humans in the first place? Douglas thought it was brilliant, giving robots the jobs to dangerous for humans to do. But I had the courage to think bigger, to imagine what it could be like if we were to take the bionic system and integrate it with humans, giving a select few the advantage others lacked, to fight the battles we couldn't. I'm the reason you and the others exist," the man claimed.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" she snapped, rolling her eyes.

"What you choose to believe is not my concern. But the point is, while I wanted to give humans these abilities, I knew they would still be humans in the end. Douglas didn't, he saw you as projects, and cyber-soldiers. It's why I tipped off his brother Donald to what he wad doing. Or I suppose what would be more accurate is to say he saw the others as cyber-soldiers. But you, Genevieve, you were special. Why else do you think he's so obsessed with you?" he asked.

"Is it my stunning good looks?" she replied acidly.

"No. Genevieve, you weren't built to be a cyber-soldier like the others because you were built to be a weapon. The most powerful and devastating weapon this world has ever known," he declared ominously.

"And I don't suppose you could just tell me what makes me so special by any chance?" she asked hopefully.

"It all narrows down to your bionic code. Every ability Douglas installed into your chip was to fulfill either one or the other of two purposes."

Waiting impatiently, when he didn't continue she snapped, "And what are those two purposes?"

"To survive. And to commit an act of great evil."

"Cut the melodramatics already," Genevieve growled. "Survival, fine, check, whatever. What's this act of great evil or whatever?"

"Before I tell you, you should know that Douglas is working on a new app, one that _will_ be able to force you to obey him. It's more powerful than the Triton app, because it exerts a level of control over your human side, as well as your bionic side. Douglas will use the app to control you and make you do what you were built for Genevieve."

"So basically he's going to use some new app to force me to do something that I don't even know about yet, because you won't tell me. Look, I'll figure out how to deal with this app of his later. Now tell me what my purpose is. If I know it, I can avoid it, I can, I don't know, postpone it or something," Genevieve insisted desperately. "But how am I supposed to stop myself from doing this act of great evil if I don't even know what I'm stopping myself from doing?" she demanded. "Please, tell me!"

"Genevieve," he took a deep breath and looked her right in the eye. Swallowing, she began to get a terrible feeling. She wanted him to not say it, wanted to cover her ears but she had to listen, had to know. "Genevieve," the man repeated, "Hazel was built for a purpose alternative to yours. She was built to protect you, so you could fulfill your purpose. Douglas built you to start World War III."


	9. Chapter 7

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Chapter 7 (Bree and Genevieve's P.O.V.)

**Bree**

Pacing around the room, Bree and her siblings waited for Genevieve to come back. After she'd switched off her coms, Leo had freaked out, ranting about how she could be a bionic spy, _again_, until Chase whapped him on the head. About ten minutes later, Genevieve had come back on but she had sounded different, like she was upset about something.

The door flew open and a blur skidded to a stop in front of them, inches from Bree's face, before vibrating into the form of Genevieve.

"Well?" Bree demanded instantly. "Did whoever-it-was tell you where to find Hazel?"

Genevieve stared at the floor intently. "Almost. The guy told me that I need to remember everything that happened when I was little, and that once I have, then _I'll_ know where to find her," she answered quietly.

Bree opened her mouth to ask why she seemed so upset, but before she could talk, Genevieve was a blur that was going downstairs, presumably to meditate.

"Is it just me, or did she seem upset about something?" asked Bree as she jerked her thumb to point behind her. Adam, Mr. Davenport and Leo nodded, but Chase just frowned after Genevieve in concern, not seeming to have heard Bree's question. Biting her lip nervously, she turned to look towards the elevator, as if she could see down the shaft and into the room where Genevieve was probably meditating as she tried to find Hazel.

**Genevieve**

"I remember," Genevieve said quietly as she practically flew upstairs to see the lab rats and Leo with Mr. Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport, do you recognize any of these names?" she asked quickly as she handed him a piece of paper. "And keep in mind, I may have spelled them wrong, just saying."

"I know Pierce and Jamison, but not Lankanotvitch," he replied once he'd scanned the list.

"That's fine, I just need Pierce," Genevieve informed them before snatching the list back. "Will he be in your files?" When he nodded, she turned and was about to retreat back downstairs, but before she could, Bree cut in front of her, grabbing her arm.

"Genevieve, wait. What are you so upset about?" her friend demanded.

Bile rose in her throat as she recalled the man's words. _You're a weapon … Douglas built you to start World War III…_ "It's nothing," Genevieve insisted before gently twisting her arm away.

Before Bree could read the lie in her words, she ducked under her arm and sped down to the lab. Stopping at the cyber-desk, Genevieve quickly pulled out files, searching for the scientist who'd bid the highest and won her and Hazel in the auction. _Parker… Phillips… there! Pierce!_ Allowing herself a small smile of triumph, she quickly opened the file, doing her best to memorize the data locked inside, not even noticing someone had come down until he was right behind her.

"Genevieve?" came the questioning voice.

Giving a small jerk of surprise, she turned to see Chase standing behind her, a hand on her shoulder. Turning back to her work, she hoped he would go away, but no such luck. "What's wrong?" he asked instead.

When she didn't answer he sighed before turning her to face him. "Genevieve, whatever it is, you know you can tell me right?" Looking into his eyes, she saw that he was certain that whatever she would tell him couldn't make a difference in how he felt, but she wasn't so certain. She was a monster, built to tear the world apart and set countries at each other's throats. In Chase's eyes, Genevieve saw only love when he looked at her. She couldn't lose that.

"It's nothing," Genevieve replied, instead of answering with the truth.

Turning pointedly back to the cyber-desk, she sent out a silent wish that he would go away. But instead, "It's not nothing."

"What do you mean?" she asked, thankful her voice didn't shake, still determinedly looking at the files.

"Genevieve, I've known you for almost a year now, and we've been dating for over six months. I'd like to think I know when something's wrong," Chase answered, his voice tinged with playfulness.

"It's nothing, just," casting about wildly for a plausible lie, she practically sagged in relief when she hit on one. "I just thought that it'd be simpler than this. When the man said he had answers for me I thought he would tell me why I'm so powerful, or where to find Hazel. But instead of just saying 'this is why and you'll find her here,' he has to be all cryptic and mysterious, and now I have to remember everything, since apparently that's the only way to find her."

Holding her breath, she prayed he'd buy it. "Makes sense," he allowed reluctantly, and she slowly exhaled in relief.

"Now if you don't mind," she said, facing the cyber-desk. Leaning forward, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out. Placing her fingers where his lips had touched her, Genevieve silently promised she'd do anything and everything in her power to make sure Chase never found out what she'd learned.

**Bree**

"There was an auction." Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Mr. Davenport sat quietly as Genevieve revealed what she had remembered. "Hazel and I were chained to poles behind him. Earlier that day, he'd put shock collars on us. If we didn't do what he told us to, he'd send out electrical impulses so strong that they'd stop the heart of any normal human. Lucky for us we're not normal humans." Clenching her fingers on her jeans, Genevieve continued speaking. "Douglas made us demonstrate our bionic abilities while he showed us off to the scientists via webcam. He forced us to show all of our abilities for hours. Then he chained us up and started the bidding, auctioning us off as soldiers, to be used however the highest bidder wanted."

Worry surged through Bree as Genevieve spoke, not liking the tone of her words; as if she was narrating a film instead of reliving an experience. "Pierce was the winner. I have all the data about him that exists right here." As she spoke, she held out a manila folder for the teens to look through.

"You got all that from my database? I'm even cooler than I thought!" declared Mr. Davenport smugly, but Genevieve just shook her head. "I got about a third of that from your files. For the rest I hacked into all the national databases across the world and found everything I could. Fortunately for him, almost nothing in there is useful. Unfortunately however, he underestimated how powerful a drive for revenge can be."

Raising her eyes from Pierce's family tree to look at Genevieve, Bree swallowed before asking, "And what will you do when you find him?"

Genevieve looked up at her, her eyes empty and lifeless and Bree dreaded the forthcoming response. "I'm going to make him tell me where Hazel is and then I'll kill him," she answered quietly, and Bree winced at the tone of her voice. Not the hot, angry claim of someone making empty threats; but the calm, cool and collected statement of a girl trained and raised to do exactly that.

"You can't mean that," Bree heard Chase say, turning to see him staring intently at Genevieve.

A mirthless laugh came out of Genevieve's lips. "And why shouldn't I? What hasn't he done to deserve it? I've seen the data Chase. He's wanted in over sixteen countries for illegal experimentation; trying to replicate our bionics I'd guess. Not to mention he has explicit knowledge on nuclear warfare. If it struck his fancy, he could probably blow up a continent."

Without waiting for an answer, Genevieve abruptly flew the data and the folder back into her hands with molecular kinesis before storming out, probably to the roof.

"Chase, can you talk to her?" Bree implored.

"What would Chase talk to her for?" asked Adam in confusion.

"Yeah, she probably just needs some time to cool down," Leo added.

"Chase needs to talk to her because I'm worried about her. She's fifteen and talking about murder like it's nothing. I want to know what's happened to her," she snapped.

"Desperation and guilt happened," said Mr. Davenport quietly. "It all boils back down to Hazel. She feels guilty about Hazel because she's somehow convinced herself that it's her fault, and so now she's desperate to fix it and in any way possible."

But Bree shook her head stubbornly. "That doesn't account for all the changes happening to her."

"Maybe she's starting puberty late," Adam suggested innocently.

"Gross," replied Bree with a scowl.

"Or maybe she was programmed that way," Mr. Davenport muttered.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked quickly.

"When I was running the scans on her chip, I noticed that certain parts of it were encrypted with an AI, which meant it would keep rewriting itself to counter my commands. I didn't think it was important at the time, but maybe I was wrong. If Douglas built her to be an advanced version of bionics, 3.0 as Genevieve called it, then maybe he engineered programs into her chip that make her like this, more, I don't know, warlike I guess," the inventor explained.

"Well I still want Chase to talk to her, he has the best chance of getting through to her," Bree insisted stubbornly. "Besides, there's something she's not telling us about that meeting. She's hiding something and I want to know what."

**Genevieve**

"Are you really going to kill him?" Genevieve opened her eyes at his voice as he came up next to her on top of the mansion.

"I want to. But when it comes right down to it, I don't know if I'll be able to," she said sadly.

"That's not a bad thing," Chase responded.

"What do you mean?" she asked tiredly.

"Genevieve, bionic or not you're fifteen. Fifteen year olds shouldn't have to deal with the things you have, and they shouldn't be talking about murder like it's nothing," he explained.

"But I'm not a normal fifteen year old," she replied irritably. "I'm a wea- I'm a soldier." Silently berating herself, she thanked her lucky stars he didn't seem to notice her slip of tongue.

"No, you're not a soldier," Chase corrected her. "That's what you were built for. What you are, is a girl who is stubborn as heck, who almost never knows when to bite her tongue, who will search across the globe for her twin sister with almost no regard for her own safety, who has an amazing singing voice, who's favorite color is blue."

Turning to him she absently fingered the necklace he'd given her for their anniversary, an unconscious habit she didn't realize she'd fallen into.

"You're someone who hates being fussed over, who always tries to do the right thing no matter what the cost, who hates depressing authors and the colors orange and green together." Placing his hands on her hips, Chase drew her in to him as he continued talking. "You never back down from a fight and you want to make Douglas pay for everything he did to you and Hazel. You're beautiful and cocky and irritating and a great fighter. And you're someone I couldn't love more."

Tilting his head down, he brought their lips together, sending fireworks through her body as happiness coursed through her. Wrapping one arm around his neck, she pulled him closer, tilting her head, breathing him in as her other arm pressed against his back, drawing him closer. Feeling his hands on her back, Genevieve let Chase draw her in, kissing him like she never had before, chasing all thoughts from her brain except one. As they broke away, Genevieve whispered the words she thought she might never have been able to say again. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 8

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Chapter 8 (Chase and Genevieve's P.O.V.)

**Chase**

"Any luck yet?" asked Bree from behind Chase and Genevieve as they tried to track Pierce.

"Not yet," he admitted.

"Wait, if we have a brilliant tracker and the most intelligent person on the planet right here, how have we not found the guy yet? People don't just drop off the face of the earth!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, we've been trying to track him for about thirty seconds," interjected Genevieve irritably.

"Excuses, excuses," he said dismissively.

"Found him!" Chase called out.

"What're the chances?" asked Genevieve as she rolled her chair over to him.

"Seventy two percent match. Wait, cross-reference: ninety three percent," he answered.

"Great, where is he?" Adam asked.

"The Paris…" Chase trailed off as he sighed. This would _not_ be fun.

"Paris what?" Leo questioned.

"Catacombs," he answered reluctantly.

"Alright everyone, suit up," Mr. Davenport ordered. "I'll pull up a map of the known tunnels and download it into your chips."

Jogging over to the capsules, they hopped in and closed their eyes as their mission suits were grafted onto their bodies in replacement of their regular clothes before hopping out.

"OK, I just sent everyone the maps, you should get them in a minute," confirmed Mr. Davenport, still typing away on the computer.

"You may as well take them off now, they won't do us any good," Genevieve told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh, excuse me, but this schematic has all known tunnels; the ones that are open for tours, _and_ the ones that are still being evacuated," the inventor said smugly.

"Ahh, that's cute," she smirked. "Unfortunately, there are miles of unexplored tunnels in the Catacombs, and I doubt he'd be hiding out in one that's well known, seeing as he's wanted in France. Besides, I can guide us."

"Genevieve, I'll have you know that if there are indeed miles under there, which I already knew by the way, then I doubt you'll be able to guide them," Mr. Davenport said condescendingly.

Chase winced as sparks practically flew from Genevieve's eyes. "_Don't_, patronize me. I'm perfectly aware of how big the Catacombs are," she snarled, biting off the end of each word. "And I'll have _you_ know, that I hid out in them for over a year, and know them practically like the back of my hand. If anyone can find their way through those things, it's me."

Everyone jumped in surprise and Leo screamed as the chair Mr. Davenport had been sitting on, along with half the things on Leo's mission specialist desk suddenly burst into flames.

Using her super-speed, Bree grabbed the fire extinguisher and quickly put it out before it could spread. They all turned to see Genevieve slowly lower her hands from her mouth, before fiddling with the necklace Chase had given her as she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Sorry," she muttered, determinedly looking at the ground.

"Care to explain what that was?" asked Mr. Davenport carefully.

"Nothing, just my pyro-kinesis. Ever since I remembered that I have it and how to use it, it's been flaring up sometimes when I get angry, no big deal," Genevieve explained.

"If I get you angry enough could you barbeque my hot dogs?" asked Adam.

"Theoretically, but if you even think about it I will use your skull as a football," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Genevieve, I think it is a bit of a big deal. What happens if it starts flaring up randomly, not just when you're angry?" Mr. Davenport implored, but she just waved her hand dismissively.

"Would you relax? I'll be fine. Now come on, if we don't hurry up, we're going to miss Pierce."

Sticking the coms units into their ears, they jogged outside. Adam hopped onto Bree's back and Chase went to Genevieve. Giving her a quick kiss, he wound an arm around her waist and the four of them shot off to Paris.

**Genevieve**

The wind bit into their faces so fast it felt like her skin was peeling off, and Chase had his arm around her waist, but all Genevieve could think about was the materials going up in flames back in the lab, the chair Mr. Davenport had been sitting in seconds ago spontaneously combusting before her eyes. If he had been in it… No. She wouldn't go there again. Casting about for another topic, Genevieve's brain landed on her control over her pyro-kinesis. It had been fine for maybe an hour, but all of a sudden it had gotten harder and harder to control, just like the last time, only so much worse because this time she didn't have Hazel to help her keep her balance. Even now, feeling Chase's body heat call out, she yearned to pull it in to her, change it into flame and send it out again. She set her jaw stubbornly, feeling the warmth flow over her body, letting it pass through her like water over rocks, locking her thoughts on the cool, cold wind whipping past her, making sure she didn't accidentally trigger her warp speed and leave Bree and Adam in the dust.

About two minutes later, they arrived at the Catacombs and slowed down to regular speed, staying in the shadows as they made their way downtown to the public entrance to the Catacombs. "Everyone ready?" Genevieve asked.

When they nodded, she took a deep breath before they paired up again. "Bree when I say 'go', we're going to run alright? Follow me carefully."

Without waiting for a nod, she crept off towards the next building. Turning to make sure they were all behind her, Genevieve grabbed Chase's hand and nodded at Bree. "Almost," she whispered. Watching the entrance intently, waiting for the crowd to thin, an argument broke out suddenly between a security guard and a middle-aged woman.

"_Now_!" she whispered urgently. Gripping Chase tightly, she shot like a bullet through the crowds, ducking underneath arms and around kids, diving deep into the underground tunnel system. After Genevieve was away from the crowds, she skidded to a stop, quickly checking behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief when Bree slowed down, just a few seconds behind her. Running through her memory, she did a quick judge of the surroundings, frowning in concentration.

"This way," she said, pointing to their right.

"How do you know?" asked Adam.

"The coordinates we found said Pierce was near the heart of the Catacombs, and this is a tunnel a part of the eastern wing," she explained. "Therefore, we need to go west if we want to reach the heart. And before you can ask, I can tell west is this way because there's a breeze coming from our left, which means that somewhere that way there's an entrance and so we want to go away from the entrance, meaning we go right."

The other three stared at her with newfound respect. "How did you learn all of that?" came Leo's voice through coms.

Genevieve gave a shrug. "When I was on the run from Douglas, it was either I A be captured by Douglas, B die, or C learn to survive. Returning to Douglas wasn't an option, I prefer being alive to death, and so I chose C. You figure out a lot of things you wouldn't have thought yourself capable of doing before when you're constantly in do or die situations."

Without waiting for a comment, she turned and briskly started walking in the direction they needed to go.

PAGE BREAK

"I thought you knew where you were going," came the snide voice of Mr. Davenport.

"Would you please be quiet and let me think?" Genevieve snapped, running her fingers over the solid rock wall that blocked their path.

"Oh sure, go ahead and take your time," he said smugly. "In the meantime, I'll check the map."

Rolling her eyes, Genevieve picked up a rock and began tapping.

"Um, what're you doing?" Adam questioned in confusion.

"Listening for a hollow sound. There should be a doorway somewhere because I _know_ I didn't get lost," she answered, hearing the dull '_tap, tap, tap,'_ of the rock as it smacked gently against the wall.

"That'll never-" Adam began, but he was interrupted by a hollow '_thunk,'_ coming from the wall.

Genevieve turned to him, eyebrows raised. "You were saying?"

Taking a deep breath, she sent out her mind, searching for the weak spots of gravity. When she found it, she pushed and tugged until with a 'Pop!' the wall collapsed, revealing a stainless steel tunnel.

"You know there was probably a door right?" asked Bree but Genevieve shrugged.

"Out of the way little lady," said Adam gallantly. "This looks like a man's job."

Genevieve choked off a laugh, but stepped aside for Adam to pass.

Walking down the tunnel, it suddenly hit her. All of the heat, radiating out from her friends, from herself, from further down the tunnel. All of it, there for the taking, ready to be turned into flame. Shaking herself free of the powerful urge, Genevieve took a deep, calming breath, and waited for it to pass, walking towards Pierce one step at a time.

**Chase**

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, coming up behind Genevieve.

"Nothing, just focused. I'm making sure there aren't any sudden change in gravity," Genevieve answered tensely, hands pressed on her temples.

He nodded. "How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?" she asked in confusion.

"Well I'd imagine this guy should scare you since if you hadn't escaped you'd be with him right now and so I don't understand how you can just walk through a tunnel right to him like it's nothing," Chase answered automatically before inwardly kicking himself. If Genevieve wasn't scared, then it wasn't his job to make her be. Biting his tongue, he waited for her response.

"Chase, if I let everything I was scared of slow me down, I'd be incapacitated by fear 24/7 and even terrified of my own body. When you're in my position, you learn to live with the fear, and then you learn to deal with it, and then you ignore it as best possible so that it can't hurt or hinder you in any way."

"Personally I find a bit of fear a good thing," he argued, "Especially when it keeps you alive."

"Don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere," Genevieve teased, before hooking two fingers into his collar and kissing Chase squarely on the lips. Wrapping his hands around her waist, Chase pulled her up into him, inhaling the scent of violets that was so familiar to him by now he hardly noticed it.

"If you lovebirds are done over there, you might need to see this," Bree called from further up the tunnel.

Breaking away, the two of them ran up to Adam and Bree.

**Genevieve**

Once they'd passed through the giant, sliding doors, they'd snuck quietly along, Genevieve hovering them up to escape the notice of security cameras when necessary. Every time they saw a guard, the bionics would disable him, quickly and quietly finding their way deeper into Pierce's lair.

"You know I have to admit, Pierce may be a psychopath but he is _way_ better at finding and building secret lairs than Douglas," noted Adam appreciatively.

Resisting the urge to break his nose for the comment, Genevieve kept going, her sister fixed firmly in her mind.

FEAR

Genevieve's head jerked up, caught off guard by the emotion.

FEAR PAIN TERROR PANIC FEAR

Gasping in pain, she keeled over, fighting the urge to vomit.

"Genevieve?" asked Bree in concern.

Chase came up behind her but she barely noticed.

FEAR BLOOD PANIC FEAR BLOOD

Moaning, Genevieve desperately grabbed her head, but she already knew it wasn't the empathy app. It had been over eight years since she'd felt the link but there it was.

Grimacing as she wiped the spit from her lips, she pointed. "Hazel's this way."

Without waiting to see if they followed, Genevieve immediately took off, darting around turns, taking out guards and disabling security cameras, hardly even using her eyes, just following the link.

_Her_ link.

The link to Hazel.

Reaching a door, Genevieve frantically pulled it open, whizzing down the stairs, until she came to what looked suspiciously like a dungeon.

FEAR PANIC BLOOD FEAR BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD FEAR

The link was growing stronger, and Genevieve desperately sent out her own emotions, projecting them outwards, knowing Hazel would pick them up, that she would know Genevieve was coming.

FEAR BLOOD PANIC HOPE SISTER HOPE FEAR

Genevieve turned a corner, and there she was, the girl Genevieve hadn't seen in over eight years, the only other person on the planet capable of sending out a message like that.

Her twin sister, and recently revealed protector, Hazel.

Adam, Bree and Chase came up behind her, but Genevieve didn't even register their presence as a sob burst from her lips. Running over she kicked the door of what qualified by Douglas' standards as a capsule open and Hazel collapsed into her arms.

"Hazel, Hazel wake up. It's me, it's Genevieve," she sobbed, linking to Hazel, pulling her twin out of the darkness consuming her mind.

HOPE FREEDOM

"It's really me Hazel," Genevieve whispered.

"If you weren't linking me," the girl in her arms whispered, "I'd think you were just another hallucination. Is it really you?"

Brushing Hazel's hair out of her face, Genevieve smiled, tears streaming freely down her face, unable to comprehend that Hazel was alive, she was here, right here, in her arms and breathing. "It's really me," she confirmed, pulling Hazel upright.

"Genevieve get out of there, you've got a guard coming-" Leo began but he was cut off by a loud "Freeze!"

Biting back a scream —they'd come so close to being unnoticed— Genevieve turned to face a giant guard.

"Let me put this in simple terms," Genevieve snarled angrily as she gently lowered Hazel and stood up into a fighting stance. "We can do this two ways. Way number one is we fight, you lose quickly, get knocked out and we escape. Way number two is you simply let us leave now. Same outcome, but in the second scenario you don't endure any pain."

The guard simply laughed before pulling out a metal club, threateningly tapping it on his palm as he advanced slowly.

Genevieve shrugged. "Works for me."

The guard swung and yelped in surprise as the club passed right through her, due to her molecules suddenly having the density of gas.

She turned as he punched her and Genevieve smirked as the guard cried out, her skin now hardened past the level of ultra-strength titanium.

Releasing her gravity so she weighed less than a feather, she jumped high, high above him, before increasing her gravity to what it would be similar to on Jupiter, dropping down on him like an eagle on prey, knocking him out cold.

The other three stared at her as she gently picked up Hazel.

Genevieve smiled as approval came through the link, turning to her friends. "Let's go. He wouldn't have been the only guard, they'll have sent others."

Quickly making their way out, the five bionics walked as quickly as they dared, desperately trying to find the exit.

"It's this way," choked out Hazel.

"How do you know?" asked Adam.

Hazel barked a laugh. "I've been imprisoned here for almost a decade, I think I can find my way around the place." Genevieve felt nothing but certainty on the link and nodded to the others.

Relying on her sister's judgment, they made their way back to the Catacombs. They'd just entered when alarms started blaring. "Hurry! They must know she's missing!" called Genevieve, panicked.

Going as quickly as Hazel was able, Genevieve and the others had gotten only a few yards through before a shock wave rippled through the underground tunnels, pops and cracks sounding in the edge of her vision. Bree turned back from Adam and Chase to look at Genevieve, for she was behind them, and Genevieve looked up to see fractures splitting the rock. "Sonic blaster!" she cried.

The rocks caved as Genevieve desperately pushed Hazel out of the way as over three tons of rock and debris collapsed, piling on top of her. Pain rippled out from Genevieve's head, spreading towards her entire body as she was hammered from all directions, her friends' screams becoming so distant they might as well have been memories. Her hearing dimmed, her vision turned black, and she couldn't even breathe the dust was so thick, and all she could feel was the pain before succumbing and letting it pull her under.


	11. Chapter 9

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Chapter 9 (Genevieve, Hazel and Chase's P.O.V.)

**Genevieve**

_In… Out… In… Out…_

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and the memories came flooding back as Genevieve forcefully dragged herself out of the darkness to a scraping sound above her.

_In… Out… In… Out…_

Dust, clinging to her every inhale, pain grafted onto her every cell.

Every breath was an agony, every movement pure torture. Working her tongue, Genevieve tasted the blood on her cheek from where she'd bitten it seconds ago, and winced as she felt cracks on her teeth.

Inwardly grimacing, she spit out the broken teeth, blood filling her mouth, its salty, metallic taste coating her tongue.

_I can't do it,_ she thought. But then Genevieve remembered Hazel, the girl she'd been searching for, her twin she'd just found.

Hazel.

She had to hang on for Hazel. Genevieve was too weak to use the link, too crushed by the boulders. All she could do was hang on.

**Hazel**

It had happened in slow motion. The fissures splitting the rocky ceiling, like the lines on the countless windows she'd punched out in frustration. Genevieve screaming it was a sonic blaster, but Hazel had been too weak, too out of strength to move herself and so her twin had been supporting her. She had pushed Hazel out of the way and she had turned back just as Genevieve was buried in over two tons of rubble, her sister disappearing in a shower of dirt and grit and stones.

"No," she muttered desperately dragging herself forward, towards the enormous pile of rubble that blocked the only family she'd ever known.

The tall boy Genevieve had come with came up behind her, and she couldn't help but stare as he picked up a boulder the size of a bed like it was paper, tossing it down the tunnel. Taking a deep breath, Hazel used what was left of her strength to push aside the smaller rocks. Gritting her teeth as her recently broken arm screamed in pain, she fought through it, relentlessly digging through the rubble.

But then Hazel forgot what she was doing, forgot everything in the world as she saw the girl who had also come with Genevieve, start moving almost faster than Hazel could see, just like her sister could. And the other boy, the short one, he was moving his hands and the rocks were responding to his command, also like Genevieve. Could they be…

Jerking to a start, Hazel ignored the three, who she presumed were siblings, and immediately went back to searching through the collapsed wreckage. Alarms started blaring and shouts came through the tunnel, but they stubbornly kept searching, and Hazel lost her focus yet again as she saw the boy who she assumed was the youngest throw up a force field to barricade the tunnel before resuming his search for Genevieve.

Turning back to the boulders she moved a smaller rock and found a pale hand, streaked with blood. "She's over here! Help me dig her out!" Hazel called to the other three.

The three of them ran over and the girl gently tugged her away as the tall boy with incredible strength started tossing rocks aside like confetti and the shorter one used his ability to toss boulders to the side with waves of his hands.

Bit by bit, they uncovered her twin's body and Hazel choked back a sob as the pale, broken, bloodied body emerged from under the rocks.

**Genevieve**

Harsh light blinded her and tears came to her eyes as they screamed in protest at the sudden flooding of brightness after the crushing dark. Genevieve tried to raise her hand to shield out the lights but she couldn't move it. Vaguely conscious of blood pouring down her head from a cut on her temple, as well as her legs and arms from numerous cuts, in some distant level she realized Chase was picking her up and trying to hand her off to Bree, presumably to be sped back to the lab. Stubbornly shaking her head, Genevieve forced out the words, "Hazel first," clinging to Chase as her raspy voice scraped it's way past her throat, refusing to let go.

Bree tried to grab Genevieve but she just shook her head, not letting Bree take her, softly repeating, "Hazel first." Her chest spazzed and her whole body vibrated under the force of a coughing fit as blood dripped out of her mouth from her cheek and teeth.

**Chase**

"Chase, I have to take Genevieve first," Bree insisted.

He nodded, but whenever Chase tried to hand off Genevieve to her, she'd cling to him and insist that Bree take Hazel first.

Finally he caved. "Take Hazel back first."

The order was immediately met by a storm of protest from the other three but Chase cut them off sharply. "I don't like this anymore than you do but Genevieve's obviously not going back until Hazel's safe. I am mission leader and I'm telling you to take Hazel back first."

Bree furiously opened her mouth, intent on arguing, but a glare from Chase shut her up. Muttering under her breath, his sister grabbed Hazel around the waist, ignoring her protests and sped away. Motioning to Adam, they started walking forward as he cradled Genevieve's broken form in his arms, wincing at her injuries. Chase hoped she would be OK but there was just so much blood.

"Get them!" called a gruff voice from behind them. Whipping around, he saw the equivalent of a small army behind them, battering away at his force field barrier.

"You hold her," Chase said as he passed Genevieve off to Adam.

"Alright! I can officially cross, 'saving a damsel in distress', off of my bucket list!" said Adam triumphantly.

"I don't '_damsel_'," snapped Genevieve quietly.

Adam shrugged, like it didn't really matter either way as Chase began using his molecular kinesis to push the guards into each other before reinforcing the force field as Bree zoomed back.

"Give me Genevieve and then start running, I'll be over in a sec," Bree said quickly, and before they could react she had Genevieve and they were a blur zipping down the tunnel.

Pausing only to fling back a few more goons, Chase reinforced his barrier one more time before he and Adam turned to dart down the tunnels of the Catacombs. After about ten seconds Bree returned, much quicker this time. "What took you so long last time?" Chase demanded as they ran.

"I didn't have Genevieve to navigate so I hit a lot of dead ends on the way out. It was easier the second time," Bree explained as she sprinted along next to them.

Nodding, Chase's feet suddenly left the ground as Bree grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him along using her super-speed. Their surroundings all blended together and the salty tang of the ocean touched his nose as they zipped over the ocean. A few seconds later, they were back in the lab. Dropping him off outside, Bree immediately flew back to grab Adam. Hurrying inside, he sprinted down to the lab, bypassing the elevator and opting for the stairs instead, he took them two at a time, before ducking through the sliding doors and into the lab.

Chase halted his running abruptly as a sight that practically made his heart stop greeted him. Hazel and Genevieve were both in the adjoining sick room, the one Mr. Davenport only opened up for extremely serious injuries. Hazel was resting on one of the tables, and Mr. Davenport was hurriedly hooking up Genevieve to machines that would make hospitals jealous as she lay on another table, barely conscious.

His mouth opened in shock as Mr. Davenport finished up attaching a state-of-the-art breathing tube to Genevieve. "Chase come here, I need you to help me stabilize her," Mr. Davenport called somewhat frantically. "_Now_, Chase," the inventor barked when he couldn't move, only stare.

Snapping his jaw shut, Chase hurriedly darted forward, grabbed a vial, poured it into a syringe and gave Genevieve the injection to lower her pulse rate to an irregularly small twenty beats a minute. Mr. Davenport gave him more things to do, watch that pulse line, make sure the x-ray machine is set up, do this, do that. The orders started blending together but Chase didn't care because as long as he was working then he could just lose himself at the task at hand, he didn't have to focus on the broken, bloodied body of the girl he loved lying on the table two feet away from him.

Chase was so caught up in his work that it took him awhile to realize that Adam and Bree. Bree was taking care of Hazel while Adam went upstairs, presumably to fill in Leo and his mom so that Tasha could call the school to tell them that Genevieve would be out for awhile.

His hands fluttered to his sides and Chase let them loosely hang there, staring at Genevieve's ruined body. "She'll need a blood transfer, what's her type?" Mr. Davenport called.

"AB positive," Chase responded numbly, his voice sounding tinny and far away.

"OK, thankfully I have emergency blood deposits, in case of, well, emergencies, and I have AB positive as one of my types. I should have enough for the transfer, and if not I can always "borrow" some from the nearest blood bank," Mr. Davenport muttered as he fixed a cast for Hazel's arm.

"You won't need to." Chase, Bree and Mr. Davenport turned at Hazel's tired voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Bree in confusion. "Genevieve's lost so much blood she could die without a transfer."

"I can fix her once I have some of my strength back. Keep the blood on hold for real emergencies. Just give me a few hours," Hazel replied as she drowsily closed her eyes.

"Care to elaborate? Because _I_ can't figure out what you mean, and so I can guarantee that these two can't," remarked Mr. Davenport, ignoring the glares the two bionics shot him.

"One of my special abilities. Think of it as cell regeneration. It basically lets me heal any injury. I can regrow any body cells. Bone, muscle, skin. Even blood cells, and with a little concentration I can fix brain damage like concussions or tumors." Pausing in her explanation, a bitter laugh escaped her lips. "I had to grow back my hand once when Pierce's enforcers got a little _too_ fond of disciplining me. Genevieve will be fine." Taking a deep breath, Hazel settled herself comfortably on the table, drifting into a deep sleep as Chase sighed in relief. She would be fine. Genevieve would be perfectly fine. Hopefully.


	12. Chapter 10

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Chapter 10 (Hazel, Genevieve and Chase's P.O.V.)

**Hazel**

Two weeks.

Hazel mused over the words, running them over and over again in her head.

Two weeks.

Two weeks since Genevieve had invaded Pierce's layer and rescued her.

Two weeks since Hazel had had her first real taste of freedom in over eight years.

Running her hands over her recently snapped arm, Hazel took a deep breath, before sending her ability out through her fingers, channeling her healing power and fixing the damaged cells, now that she was finally strong enough to do so without experiencing any nausea. Releasing a shaky breath, she tested the arm, making sure it was good to go before tearing off her cast and walking over to the girl so similar to her in appearance that she might've been a reflection. Or at least they'd normally look similar, except that in this case, the girl had more tubes than skin and was so pale she made paper look tan.

_OK, breathe. Pull on the tough girl mask. You can do it._ Extending her hands forward, she placed them on Genevieve's head where the dark-haired man the kids called Mr. Davenport had diagnosed a level five concussion and fractured skull. Her fingers barely touching, she pictured the injury in her head and forced it to fit back together like the pieces of a puzzle. Shutting her eyes, Hazel intently worked on her sister's head until barely fifteen seconds later, it was back to how it had been before the cave in. Traveling downwards, Hazel mended the crushed windpipe and removed the breathing tube before moving onto the cracked ribs and mangled wrist. She was starting on Genevieve's broken arm when she felt it. Fear. A powerful, mind-blowing all consuming fear that broke into her mind and destroyed all rational thought, terror taking over her entire being. Gasping as tears came to her eyes, Hazel collapsed onto the floor, her muscles spazzing and her breath coming in short, useless pants.

**Genevieve**

Jackknifing into a sitting position, Genevieve exhaled shakily before seeing Hazel practically having a seizure on the floor and feeling the dark cloud in her mind that signified her inflicting.

The link kicked back in at that moment, and all of the fear she was inflicting on Hazel rebounded back into her mind, and added to the fear she was giving her sister.

Panicking, she watched in horror as Hazel responded to her fear and the black cloud grew darker. Forcing herself to relax, Genevieve took deep, even breaths, ordering herself to calm down, ignoring Hazel's body so she wouldn't lose her focus and hurt her again.

The cloud finally vanished, leaving traces of a headache and Hazel stilled. Dropping to her knees, Genevieve winced as she jarred her broken arm, cradling Hazel in her arms.

"Wake up Hazel, please wake up," she said softly, stroking aside the brown hair so like her own.

Hazel's eyes fluttered open and Genevieve almost cried in relief.

"What," Hazel began, but a cough interrupted her. "The bloody heck was that?"

"Inflicting," explained Genevieve apologetically. "It's one of my abilities, like a grown version of my empathy app. It lets me force people to feel emotions like pain or fear or anger or love. I have a hard time controlling it though, so it tends to glitch a lot. Mainly I just ignore it, but I guess it must've glitched just now because I swear I didn't mean to inflict on you."

"It's OK, just never do that again," her sister said weakly, understanding flowing through the link.

**Hazel**

Helping each other up, Genevieve sat down on her bed as Hazel got to work fixing her arm and replenishing her blood before moving onto the countless scabs and scars on her legs and back.

"So I hear you found A through C?" asked Hazel as she moved on to the left leg.

"What?" asked Genevieve, looking up in confusion, before understanding dawned on her face. "Oh, you mean Adam, Bree and Chase. Yeah I did. Accidentally though. It's a long story."

Hazel shrugged and grinned as Genevieve watched in fascination while her skin knit itself back together, one cut after the next. "I've got time."

So Genevieve explained the story of how she'd gone to school to try and blend in while she stayed at Mission Creek, met Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo and made the first friends she'd had since Hazel, fallen in love with Chase and discovered they were bionic. Here she interrupted her.

"You told them you were bionic? What if they'd hadn't been? You could be a government experiment right about now!" Hazel snapped furiously, jerking her hands away from Genevieve's healing back.

"I used my empathy app. I knew I could trust her and besides: if she had told, I could disappear, and let's face it: who'd believe her anyway?" Genevieve defended herself.

"Fair enough. Carry on."

So Genevieve continued and explained the rest of the story: how she'd had dreams of the night of their failed escape and her pyro-kinesis, about the mysterious man who'd contacted her, and finally how they didn't really have parents. How they'd been grown, each with two purposes. Both to survive, and for Hazel to protect her while she started World War III.

"Well that's not a story you hear every day, even in our crazy, messed-up life," said Hazel sarcastically.

"What can we do about it? Hazel, I can't start a world war," Genevieve said desperately.

"You won't. We'll find a way to stop it I promise. We just need to figure out _how_ you're supposed to start it, and then we can prevent it from happening," said Hazel decisively.

"Now onto important matters: what's this I hear from Leo about you and C dating?"

PAGE BREAK

**Chase**

"I just don't understand how the link works," said Mr. Davenport in frustration.

"Ahh, is the big bad scientist upset because he feels stupid?" Hazel mocked.

Chase heard Genevieve sigh and turned as she explained, "Hazel's not the most trusting person. It'll take a while before she takes every opportunity not to mock you guys. Mr. Davenport especially since he's Douglas' brother."

Nodding, he turned back to the argument.

"I don't feel _stupid_, I'm temporarily confused is all," the inventor insisted.

"Riii-iiight," she smirked, dragging out the word.

"Stop it!" Mr. Davenport snapped childishly.

"Oh no, does the poor, wittle Mr. Davenport want his bottle for his poor, wittle three-year-old self?" she teased relentlessly.

"I am not three, I am a grown man," he replied indignantly.

"More like a middle-aged man. You have more gray hairs than black," Hazel snorted and Chase covered his ears as Mr. Davenport screamed and ran to the mirror before sighing in relief while Hazel and the other four teenagers cackled.

"That. Was. _Not_ funny," the scientist said, looking very disgruntled.

"OK, let me explain it this way," Genevieve interrupted. "Say Hazel and I were on the run and she saw something that made her uncomfortable. I'd pick it up through the link: my adrenaline would kick in, my flight or fight instinct would be ready and I'd be more alert. We'd both be ready for anything without a word. It's basically like an advanced version of my empathy, but there's no off switch and it only applies to Hazel."

"Got it. Now explain how it works for Miss I-can't-shut-my-mouth over here," Mr. Davenport requested snidely.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Hazel called over.

Chase grinned as Genevieve stifled a laugh before continuing, "Hazel's link works differently than mine. She can pick up thought waves when she's close enough, and we already explained what those are. But again, it only works for me."

"Yeah, but I don't understand how she picks up thought waves," the scientist complained.

"You won't like the answer," she warned. "Long story short, Douglas basically cracked the real world equivalent telepathy before you. Good side though: before we left, Hazel and I downloaded a virus that destroyed the program for it, and a good chunk of his other bionic data. It'll take him five more years _at least_ to figure it out again."

"Unfair! But right on," he said appreciatively.

Chase stifled a yawn, but his eyes still began to flutter. He wanted to talk to Genevieve, so he slipped a note in her pocket before heading up, saying he'd see them later. Genevieve had already explained the full story to him anyway, Chase didn't really see any need to hear it again. Pausing at the stairs while Hazel and Mr. Davenport argued back and forth, he caught Genevieve's eye and tapped his pocket before ducking upstairs.

**Genevieve**

Biting back a laugh as she ran up to the roof, Genevieve's smile felt big enough to break her cheeks as she burst up and ran into Chase's open arms. Placing his hands on her waist, Chase picked her up and spun her around before bringing her back down. Tilting her head up, she pulled his head down to hers and gave him a long, slow kiss, her first since they'd returned from the Catacombs, waking her up better than any coffee could, making her happier than almost anything else. "I love you," she said as they broke away.

Chase smiled as they sat down, relaxing together on the rooftop. "I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing you say that," he teased.

"Well you better figure out some way to adjust, because I am never not saying it again," Genevieve declared, before pulling his lips down to hers again.

The kiss started out slow. Sweet and soft and perfect. Leaning backwards, Chase pulled her down on top of him as it deepened as she twined her fingers through his hair, felt his heart beat through his shirt. Shivers traveled down her spine as his hands found their way under her top, tracing paths along her back.

Genevieve didn't know how long they lay there kissing, all she knew were two things, both equally amazing. The first, was that she loved Chase. She always had and she always would. And the second was that Hazel was below them. There, hardly three floors away, close enough that Genevieve could be there in a second if she used her super-speed. After eight years, she had finally found her twin. And she was never losing her again.


	13. Epilogue

A Lab Rats Fanfic

Tracking Her Down

Epilogue (Pierce's P.O.V.)

"Mr. Pierce, your assistants are here to see you," his secretary called as he copied down data onto paper.

"Send them in," he replied without looking up.

The doors to his office slid open and eight, bionically enhanced musclemen walked in. Leaning back into his chair, Pierce placed the tips of his fingers together, watching them fidget uncomfortably as they quietly stood there.

He smiled generously. "Have some candy," he offered as he held out a small glass bowl full of colorful pieces.

Looking at him oddly, they frowned uncomfortably. They were frightened. Good. They had every right to be frightened. "It's all right," Pierce encouraged. "The cherry ones are my favorite," he added, peeling off the wrapper and popping a red one in his mouth. Shrugging, each of them grabbed a piece of candy, unwrapped it and ate it.

"Now tell me gentlemen," Pierce said idly, watching them squirm. "If I have given you bionic enhancements, made it so that each of you have strength equal to Subject A, how is it, that, five, _teenagers_," He stopped there, checking his temper while letting them stew in their guilt for a while, before continuing softly, "Managed to escape you?"

They didn't answer. "But it's all right. I'm a generous man. And so," he held up a finger. "I'm going to give you two gifts."

"Gifts sir?" asked one of them in confusion.

"Yes, gifts. The first gift: _redemption_. I am going to offer you the chance to redeem yourselves by offering you another chance to recapture them. And if you could manage to get the ones who broke them out as well, I shall reward you handsomely."

Pierce watched, making sure to keep his face blank while inwardly gloating as they stood there, some nodding, a few looking relieved.

"And the second gift?" asked another one, his tone slightly hopeful.

"Ah yes," Pierce said, as though he'd forgotten. "The second gift: _motivation_."

He resisted the urge to laugh as confusion painted it's way onto their faces.

"Motivation sir?" asked the same one who'd asked about the gifts the first time.

"Yes, motivation. The candy you just ate is a slow-acting poison. Given time, it will work it's way entirely through your systems, killing you in two months, if you are lucky; six weeks, if you are not. In other words," Pierce paused for emphasis, immensely enjoying the looks of horror etched onto their faces, "You can recapture the girl. Do that and return here, and I will allow you to receive the antidote. Unless of course, you'd like to spend your final moments writhing in agony that is. Tick tock gentlemen. Dismissed."

They hurriedly scuffled out the door while Pierce watched before taking out a white pill and taking the antidote. Once he'd swallowed it, he pressed a button on his desk which opened a door behind his bookshelf. Walking through it, a wonderful sight greeted him.

The only boy of the trio, the one born in the middle, was in the simulation, working as a one-man army as he took out one attacker after the next in the projected battle, his hardened skin punching through their heads like clay, yet his body dissolving every time they took a swing at him.

The youngest girl had ten men in front of her, her voice so low Pierce couldn't understand her even _with_ his advanced hearing, the words she was speaking placing them in a state of hypnosis so deep, only she could bring them out.

And the oldest, the most successful, flying around the room like a bird, lasers flying out of her eyes and incinerating the moving targets at a break neck pace, causing ash to fall softly from the ceilings.

Taking a moment to enjoy the scene, Pierce then called out, "D! E! F! Come here!"

F tore off the simulation goggles before sprinting over, E snapped her fingers and the hypnotized henchmen collapsed like dominoes, beating her "brother" by a decent amount. But D beat them all, zipping over and landing in front of Pierce in less than two seconds.

"Yes sir?" they asked, their voices dead, their eyes hollow.

"I have a new assignment for you. You have two months to prepare. Subject H as escaped, broken out by Subject G with the help of who I presume are A, B and C. My henchmen will fail, for they've only been enhanced, they don't have actual bionics and won't be a match for them. Once they fail, reclaim H, capture G, and grab the other three if you can. You know the consequences of failure if you are unable to complete the task. Now go. Continue training. You leave in two months."

Confusion danced it's way across D's face. "Subject G?" she asked, her voice odd.

"Yes, what about her?" Pierce snapped impatiently.

"I know her," D whispered, a light slowly entering her eyes.

"No you don't," Pierce growled, a trace of panic entering his voice.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the remote and pressed the button, cleansing her mind of the past she'd shared with them. "Now continue training." The light drained from her eyes, and then all of them were sprinting, or in D's case flying, back to their respective stations. Pierce allowed a triumphant smile to grace his lips. They would never remember their friendship with G _or_ H. They would take them without hesitation.


	14. Short Story Time!

Short Story Time!

Hello people of earth and beyond! Soccermonkey413 here, and I am coming to you with a request/final update/shout out.

First off: since I just posted the epilogue for Tracking Her Down, this will be the final posting of it. Meh. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Also: even though I already know who they are, I want to hear who you_ think_ they are, and so I'd like you to review who you think D, E, and F are for the review for this chapter, or message me for it. (Or just message me anyway. I get bored easily. ;)) I know who they are, and I hinted about it in one of my earlier books, but I want to know who you think they'll be.

Looking forward to it! 

Second, is it's time for that time we all love! (At least I think we do ;)) Short story time! You guys are going to give me ideas for short stories. I will accept the first two or three that get "nominated". My one requirement: they must have all five characters, (Adam, Bree, Chase, Genevieve, Hazel,) [in other words, they must include Hazel. No you can't just cut her out because she's new.] plus Leo and Mr. Davenport, and you cannot include D E or F. Why? Wait until book 3 to find out! Wahahaha! Evil laugh…

Anyways, thanks so much for all of the reviews!

Now, one final thing…

SHOUT OUT!

Since they keep reviewing, I am giving a shout out to these main four people: (also because they messaged me before and saved me from going insane from boredom on a regular basis ;))

The first shout out: (of course!) is mykindleisawesome! Give it up for the person who never fails to review, is always so kind in her comments, and inspired the short story, I Chose You For A Reason. Thanks a lot!

Next up: xxWasabiWarriorAlert! This person, is always so insistent, constantly demanding I update. (I'm trying my best, I promise! ;)) The person has a one-track mind, I swear. ;) They also gave me the idea for a "sicfic", which inspired my other short story, Chasing The Cure.

Thirdlyness (It should totally be a word btw): AllAmericanSlurp! Even though I do _not_ understand your username, like, _at all_, you rock! (I know you said it was your favorite book but I couldn't find it.) You have… well I don't really know, but you're a constant reviewer, you've been with me since book one (And Then There Were Four) and you're just plain awesome. Rock on!

And finally: daphrose! (Again, don't understand the username but whatevs.) This girl/guy has literally reviewed, on almost _every_. Single. Chapter. Yea! I mean that in the best possible way, btw. They're always so positive, and apparently have zero patience since they constantly can't wait to see what I post next. ;)

Recap: This is the last Tracking Her Down posting (and I would one more time like to thank mykindleisawesome for the title idea), I want to hear your short story ideas or/and who you think D, E and/or F are, MESSAGE ME, and a big thanks to the previously listed four! Y'all rock!

So thanks again y'all! Love, peace, and Lab Rats! (heh heh)

-soccermonkey413


	15. Last Update I Swear!

Last Update, I Swear!

Hey y'all! 

Just one last/quick little update.

The next short story I'm putting out soon, titled Why You Should Never, Ever Mess With Hazel, inspired by/credited to daphrose, comes out soon! I'll be posting chapter 1 either tonight or sometime tomorrow, but probably tonight.

Here's the description:

_It started as an innocent prank. Adam and Bree replaced Hazel's soda with sprite and soy sauce, but the fun soon erupted into all out war of epic proportions on the fun scale between the bionics and Leo. Chaos ensues and no one is safe, not even Eddy. When these mischievous teenagers team up to pull the ultimate prank on Principal Perry, what stunt will the Lab Rats pull this time?_

Enjoy everyone!

-soccermonkey413


End file.
